


Turn Table

by Cheeky_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 39,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts shortly after the star killer base is destroyed. Both sides are trying to gain the upper hand. Sorry summarys aren't my thing. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snoke's Request

The first order is still trying to recover from the loss at Starkiller Base. Kylo Ren and General Hux have been called to a meeting with the Supreme Leader. He has been hinting to a plan to get back the upper hand. 

"Gentlemen my sources tell me Skywalker and the scavenger have left their hiding spot and are on their way to the resistance. Kylo Ren I still want the Jedi master dead and wish to meet the novice force users that bested my top ranking knight, go bring me back the scavenger from Jakku,"

"As you wish master I will find them, defeat Skywalker and bring the girl to you." Kylo Ren bows and leaves the chamber.

"We will see, and General we have a new situation I need you to handle. " 

Hux eager for any opportunity to get back in Snokes good graces. "Whatever you need Supreme Leader" 

"Have you ever heard of an actress and dancer called Juno Terra?" Snoke asks looking at Hux 

"Of course Supreme Leader she is one of the most beloved entertainers in the galaxy." The general curious at what a starlet has to do which this. 

"The Terra family was one of the wealthiest in the galaxy. They have never show a preference in this war until now. You see General when you destroyed the Hosnian System you eliminated the entire Terra family, except the young Juno. Being the sole surviving heiress the family separate funds will be combine making Juno Terra the wealthiest person in the galaxy. It's confirmed she has meet with General Organa offering to fund the resistance. This is distressing news is it not?" 

"I well see to it personally that Juno Terra is eliminated." 

"That is what you believe to be the wisest option? You stated yourself she is beloved by the galaxy. Do you wish to create a martyr for the resistance?" The supreme leader is always so wise

"Of course not Supreme Leader. How do you wish for me to proceed?"

"You will retrieve the young lady and bring her to me as well. She is performing at a theater in Coruscant. The resistance is planning to hide her way in a weeks time. Retrieve her before they do. I'd prefer her unharmed." Snoke chuckles, "I'm excited to meet these ladies." 

"As you wish Supreme Leader." Hux bows and leaves the chamber. Time to research this Juno Terra and make preparations.


	2. The Pick Up

Juno

"Almost done Miss, you need to sign here and DNA verification here and one more here. There that's it. You now have received you parents, Grandparents, Aunt and Uncles holdings and officially are the wealthiest person in the galaxy Miss Terra." 

Yes, thank you it only cost me my family. Is what Juno long to say to the heartless lawyer, but she was raised to be polite and mother would not have approved. Instead a simple "Thank you" was offered. "Now, about the will I ask to have drawn up, is it prepared? I need it taken care of immediately." 

" Yes, I have written it up as requested Miss, but I must ask are you certain? Perhaps you should wait a few weeks. Think about it.." I know it is a odd last will and testament but she was sure. 

"Thank you for your concern on the matter but I have made up my mind. I really need to make sure everything is in order today. I plan on leaving Corusant after my performance tonight. I need some time to deal with all these changes in my life and would like the comfort of knowing everything is taken care off." 

"Of course Miss, I have it prepared, please read it through make sure everything is correct." Everything is perfect, just what she asked for. Giving a nod to the lawyer, " Excellent then just sign here. I believe we are done now." He is gathering his things," I am taking my wife to the performance tonight, we both are excited to see you dance Miss" 

"All the dancers have been working so hard. Which reminds me, I need to get to rehearsal. Thank so much for preparing all this and I hope you enjoy the show." With a quick handshake Juno bolts from the office. On her way to the concert hall she sends a message to General Organa letting her know everything is in order.  
After rehearsal most dancers are going to get something to eat and rest before the show. Juno checks her messages, she is being picked up tonight after the show. Deleting the message right away and taking a deep reassuring breath, it's almost over this time tomorrow she'd be in hiding.  
One of the dances rolled her ankle this afternoon and now her partner was desperately seeking someone to replace her for their set. Juno offers to fill in, she can use the distraction and is probably the only person here that could memorize the routine in one afternoon.

The performance went well everyone is backstage celebrating. Juno is changing out of her dress and packing the last of her things. There is a soft knock and a men enters holding flowers. Juno has been receiving so many condolences flower over the past few months that flower were not a welcome sight.

"May I congratulate you on a wonderful show" he's smiling but something seems off almost like its forced, he steps towards her, " I must say something magical happens when you dance, more so then the other dancers a grace perhaps that you alone possess. The waltz was particularly moving." Again everything he says though kind and flattering but had an edge to them. Making Juno nervous, her stomach clenches she really wanted to get away from this man. 

"Thank you, but I'm not alone out there, my partners are just as much to credit for the performances." Zipping up her bag she turns to leave. "I'm am sorry but I have places to be so if you'll excess me. Stepping towards the door, getting her first good look at the man's face.

"Yes, you do have places to be..." He whispered and Juno stomach drop the second she realized she recognized this man. It was General Hux from the First Order. 

Making her move fast she throws her bag as hard as she could at the man and bolted for the door. Backstage is packed with people which was good. Sometimes being small is a blessing. She grabs her comm and sends a message to General Organa FIRST ORDER HELP! A rely comes instantly in one order ROOF! Sliding the comm back into her pocket. She makes her way to the stairs and up she goes. At the fourth floor she hears the door fly open and someone in pursuit. Only pushing her to increase her speed and taking the stairs two at a time. She bolts through the door onto the roof and runs straight into someone almost knocking her over.


	3. Little Star

Hux

The good thing about tracking a famous person is that their personal information is everywhere. In a matter of moment he has her family history, education, everything she's preformed in. Hell, he even knows what her favorite color and foods are. Unlike Ren who has nothing on his scavenger. 

He watch a few of her movies she is a talented actress, and intelligent her school records show that she was the top in her classes. Apparently she has an eidetic memory. Probably makes her job much easier. A beauty for sure. Raised in high society. A true lady, but sitting in the theater and watching her dance that was where she truly shined. 

He heads backstage grabbing some flowers looking for her dressing room. Knocks and enter. She packing a bag. Small just over 5 feet and petit. She dressed simply jeans and a tank top sweater tied around her waist. Hair is a ponytail nothing glamorous just plain but he finds himself enjoying the view, but he also finds angry brewing in him. This women wishes to destroy his life's work

"May I congratulate you on a wonderful show." Moving closer to her, "I must say something magical happens when you dance, more so then the other dancers a grace perhaps that you alone possess. The waltz was particularly moving." Look at this women, she thinks she can stand against him and the order. 

"Thank you, but I'm not alone out there my partners are just as much to credit for the performances." Zipping up her bag she turns to leave. "I'm sorry but I have places to be so if you'll excess me." Stepping towards the door. 

Oh you have no idea how right you are little star. Quietly he says "Yes, you do have places to be..."

He's about to make his move and grab her. She's small he can easily over power her, sedate her and get her back to the ship,but he was a second too late on the move. He didn't notice the look in her eye when she looked at his face and recognized him. She launches the bag at him with more force them expected dropping the flowers and blocking the bag she bolts and is she fast! She small frame is out the door before he can even make a grab. 

Then she's in the crowd, search through the sea of celebrating faces. Then he spots her across the room going to the stairway. She has a fair lead when he arrives on the stairs hoping to cut the distance. He was taking the stair four at a time. She's light on her feet barely making a noise as she run up the stairs. He heard her panting as she runs, he's catching up. Then he hears the door she's made it to the roof. He messages his troops to that location. Foolish girl where did she expect to go now. Almost there 2 flight to go....


	4. First Meeting

Poe

She burst through the door running start into him, good thing she's small or she would have knocked him on he's ass. Wrapping him arm around her waist to steady her  
"Whoa! Sunshine what's the rush?" he smiles down at her. "Hey, calm down? I'm Poe Damerion, General Organa sent me to get you."

She push away from him startled, "Get your hands off me," she looks like she's going to run back the way she came. Clearly lock in the flight instinct, but she slammed the door shut, grabs a metal pole the was leaning against the wall, wedging it through the door handle

"Well, you're late Mr. Damerion, we have to move General Hux is not far behind me." No sooner than the words left her mouth, you heard the sound of the door being fought with, her pole holds for the time.

"Damn, I thought we'd have more time, this way" speaking in his comm, "Rey, Finn we have company you're going to have to meet us on route." They are close to the edge of the build when a ship rises up before them, "Shit make it fast we got serious company," Poe reaches for the girl to pull he down just as the storm troopers open fire.

"Follow me, keep your head down." They crawl along the wall. Making their way to the fire escape the gun fire stops as fast as it started. A quick glance back shows the troopers exiting their ship to the roof. 

"Poe, it's Rey we'll be at the north side of the build in 1 minute, we'll do a fly by be ready to jump."

Well shit....

"Look lady, this is going south fast. You're going to have to trust me. On the count of 3 we are going to run to that side of the building and jump." He sees the fear in her eyes." Hey, it's going to be fine, do I look scared? Already 1,2,3" he wraps his hand around her back to make sure she doesn't freeze in the moment and they run. The gun fire starts again but they take their chance and just keep moving, General Hux has managed to get on the roof now he's screaming orders. They're approaching the edge fast, he hears a cry from the girl but there's no stopping, pulling her into his side they leap over the side and are falling. 

They land with a thud, Rey had managed to time it perfectly, that girls got skills! Rey puts them at full speed and they are out of there.

Finn is there pull Poe to his feet, "Poe your bleeding" he looks down it's not his blood. The scream he heard before the jump he thought it was fear but it wasn't. They shot the girl.

"Shit, it's not me man, quick we need to get her to the med bay fast." Poe scoops her up in her arms and starts moving. "Let Rey know what's happening" Finn takes off towards the cockpit. 

"Its Juno right, it's going to be okay now. We'll get you patched up and we'll be at the base in no time." She's losing bleed big time he helps lay on her stomach and get the med droid going. He pulls a chair up beside the bed so he can see her face. "Well that could have gone better." He runs his hands through his hair. "It's going to be okay the droid wants to sedate you but I'm going to be right here okay, don't worry." With that she falls asleep.


	5. Stolen away

Hux

He's try to get the door open but the clever girl jammed it. He can hear shots being fired he scream into his comm to hold their fire. He could not risk her being shot. Repeated kicks to the door inch my inch the bar holding it starts to give, another well placed kick and the door popped open. Moving on to the roof top he see the troops exiting the transport and there at the far side of the roof he see Juno crouching down next to a male giving her direction. 

Then they run he has his arm around her waist, the troops open fire at the sight of movement "Apprehend them, don't shoot the girl, she is not to be harmed" Hux yelling commands 

It happened almost in slow motion they were run straight to the north side of the building not slowing. She looks over her shoulder making eye contact with him, he see her receive the shoot in her left shoulder. He hears her cry at the pain, her comrade doesn't seem to notice he tightens his grip on her waist and they jump over the side of the building. 

Running to the side of the building he sees them land in a ship. Low and behold it is the scavenger piloting. Hux wonders if Kyle Ren is nearby. Hux takes comfort that at least Ren as failed in his retrieval as well. Maybe they should work together to get the girls for the Supreme Leader. 

He's messages Ren to see where he is. (Was unable to obtain target. Both targets together. Most likely heading to resistance base. Meet aboard the Finalizer)

Back aboard the Finalizer, Ren is taking great pleasure in Hux's failed attempt. "So you let them escape Hux, " typical Ren 

"You didn't do any better Ren, I don't see a scavenger in any of the prison cells here." 

"Really Hux, how is it an actress out smarts a General? The woman memorizes lines and dances for a living. I may not have caught the scavenger but at least I managed to have a tracker placed on their ship. Soon we will know where the resistance base is and where both women are hiding.

Well, shit that's was a good plan and the fact that Ren came up with it really pissed him off. 

He returns to his quarters well they wait for the information to come in. He sits at his desk picks up a photo of Juno. Going over the whole evening in his mind! How gracefully she dances, her natural simplistic beauty. How she manage to avaid him. The fear in her eyes on the roof, the cry she made when she was hit. He is confident the wound was miner but still the memory made his stomach turn. He selects one of her film and has it playing in the back ground well he caught up on the work his missed. Glancing at it every once in awhile. It's research he tells himself, just research.


	6. D'Qar

Rey

She could sense that Juno would be waking soon. She didn't want her to wake up alone on a strange ship, and she needed a break from the boys. They keep bickering and trying to make her pick a side, it was starting to annoy. She grabs some food, a change of clothes and headed down to check on Juno. 

She had barely sat down in the chair when Juno opens her eyes and looked at her

"Hi, I'm Rey. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm ok all things considered. Where's Mr. Dameron?" Rey smirked at hearing her call Poe "Mr.Dameron" 

"You can sit up if you wish. Poe is with Finn. He stayed with you for the first 24 hours but then I sent him to get some rest." Juno slowly moves into a sitting position. "Can I have a look at your shoulder?" Rey looks over Juno's shoulder. "Everything is looking good. You're healing well. I'll get you something for the pain.

"Thank you. How long was I out?" 

"Just over 48 hours. You got lucky there wasn't much damage you just lost a lot of blood." Rey notice that Juno was looking at her lightsaber on her belt. She handed her the pills and water. 

"Are you a Jedi?" 

"I'm a padawan . Master Luke didn't want me to come but I couldn't let those two knuckle heads come alone. Beside Leia said it's important we keep you safe. We should be arriving in D'Qar in a couple days. I'm going to go check on the boys. I brought you some food and a change of clothes. The refresher is over there. Find us when you're done." 

She goes back to see the boys, who are surprise, surprise arguing again. This time Finn was trying to convince Poe that tie fighters are superior to x wings. BB-8 is a bit dirty so Rey decides to give her a wash. Juno joined them after cleaning up and eating. 

"Hi, I'm Finn. Wait to you get to the base. Everyone is so excited, they have been watching your films every night last week in the common room." Rey senses Juno becoming nervous as Finn tells her about the base and how excited everyone is that a celebrity is coming to stay there. She afraid she will disappoint them. Rey understand how that felt. She felt the same arriving with Luke, people looking at her like she is some great up and coming Jedi.

Poe who has being feeling bad about how the whole pick up went down starts apologizing. Juno reassures him that she is fine and without there help the first order would have had her for sure.

"So, Juno tie fighter or x wing which is better?" Finn asks 

"Ah, those are fighter planes right?" The guys look at her dumbfounded then everyone starts laughing. 

 

After a few days Rey found that she really enjoys Juno's company. She could see them becoming good friends. Each morning, well Rey would meditate Juno did yoga. They would eat together and then find the guys. 

When they arrived at the bases she had to admire Juno, she could feel her fear as she walked through the base. She smiled and waved took photos, no one but Rey and probably Luke and Leia would know how uncomfortable she felt. Leia shoos the admirers away. "Welcome Juno, we are so glad you have arrived. My brother Luke Skywalker."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Terra, my padawan has delivered you safely."Luke winked at Rey.

"Hey! I was the one that saved her from Hux's dirty ginger hands." Poe jumps in. Leia pats Poe on the shoulder. 

"It was a close call, I am sorry about that Juno but you're here now and we will keep you safe. In fact Luke and I were thinking maybe you and Rey could be roommates." Rey didn't have a problem with that, she's never had a roommate before. 

"Well, hot damn that's going to be the hottest room on the base! Maybe I should bunk with you ladies too." That's Poe for you, she gives him a punch for it.

"Come ladies, I'll show you to your room. Let you two get settled" Leia and Luke lead the way.

"We'll see you for supper guys," Rey called over her shoulder.


	7. Only the best

Juno

Everyone is staring and whispering, it makes her hands shake. Few people realize Juno hates crowds. She was trained by her manager how to walk, talk, and speak like a star but inside she was terrified. She meets General Organa and Luke Skywalker. She thought a roommate was a good idea, she didn't want to be alone right now. 

"This is the biggest and best room on the base." The general announced as they walked in

"Are you sure you want us to have it, General?" Juno ask 

"Please call me, Leia. Of course we want you girls to have it. I don't think you two realize how important you both are." 

"You and Rey are the resistance hope, Juno." Luke was soft spoken but you paid attention to every word he said.

"No, pressure" Rey winks at her making her laugh

Their room was large, single beds against opposite walls, two desks, a full refresher. There was even a view of a lake out the window. "Leia, I will need to order some supplies. We didn't have time to get any of my belonging."

"Of course Juno," she sends a message to her aid for a halo. "I was going to wait to talk to you tomorrow about this but seeing how we are all here now, please sit?" Juno moves over and sits on the bed at the far side of the room. Rey sits on the other bed. Luke takes a chair and next to Rey's bed. 

"First I want to thank you for what you are doing for the resistance. Our main concern is your safety, its part of the reason we wanted you and Rey to room together. Now, I have an idea, I was thinking we could use you stardom to rally support. I was thinking maybe we could film some propaganda shot to air in the core planets. 

"I don't see why not." Juno doesn't see why this is a big deal, but Luke seems to have another opinion. 

"You should really take time and consider the consequences Juno. Let's just consider that the First Order wins the war." Leia crosses her arms over her chest looking like she may just slap the Jedi. "It is a possibility that the resistance could fall. As a woman from high society, wealthy and a powerful name the First Order may forgive you financing the resistance. If you make these videos and The Order wins you will be a traitor and I don't see them letting you escape execution." 

"I assure you Master Skywalker, if the First Order wins I don't think it will be a galaxy I want to live in. I will do all I can to help the resistance. I'm no fighter but I can do this." 

"Excellent, well, I will meet with you tomorrow and go over some of my ideas and would love to hear your thought." There was a knock on the door the generals assistant hands her a halo that she passes to Juno. "Now, you have some shopping to do. Make a list of anything you want and I will make sure you get it. Goodness, I wish I could spend the afternoon shopping with you but it's back too work for me. I'll see you tomorrow ladies." Leia leaves, Luke talks to Rey a bit about training. 

Juno sits back on the bed and starts looking through clothing on the halo. Luke was off to meditate and Rey started arranging her belonging. She collected strange things there were seashells, pebbles, some dry flowers. 

"Would you like to shop with me? Clothes, maybe? Shoes? What about stuff for our room? Do you like music? I was going to see if we could get a computer in here. I have so much music on my account if I could only access it." Rey comes and sits beside Juno and after some pushing she got Rey to add some cloths to the list, boots, blankets and pillows. Juno wants electronics. For entertainment mostly, she will need music. 

"Oh, look at the time lets go get supper." Rey leads the way to the cafeteria.


	8. Fitting in

Poe

Yup, he's in trouble. Everyone has a weakness and well his happens to be a pretty face and now on base was the prettiest face in the galaxy. 

He can tell she's nervous when Rey brings her into the caf. Well, to be honest everyone there did stop talking and stare. Then start whispering excitedly. You would think she would be use to attention but there she is her cheeks turning the cutest shade of pink. 

Rey leads her to the table and they sit across from him and Finn. 

"How's the new room ladies?" Finn asked with a mouth full of stew.

"Nice you're going to be jealous, you guys can come by after supper. Well, maybe after a walk. I want to show Juno the lake. Then maybe tomorrow we can hike to the falls. I haven't got to explore the caves yet." Rey starting eating, no one can eat like Rey. It's like she's afraid someone will take her food. No one would dare try it. 

"Don't be afraid the food isn't that bad," Poe smiles at Juno she hadn't taken a bite yet. She offers a small smile, but glancing over her shoulder at the next table and of course they are staring at her.

"I'll be right back." Poe leaves the table he has a plan he just needs to talk to the staff, he back in a couple minutes.

"Grab your tray guys, seriously up,up." Rey throws him a dirty look, he's messing with her feeding time, but they all get up.

"I spoke to the staff and as long as we bring back everything we can go eat somewhere more privet. It's hard to eat when everyone is staring at you." Winking at Juno, "but you can't blame them for staring, sunshine. Give it a couple days and soon everyone will calm down." He led the foursome to the gardens. There's a picnic table there and it was surround by large hedges. 

"Thank you, Poe. It was a bit overwhelming in there." Yup, he liked it when she said his name. He's in trouble. 

"Well, I always had a soft spot for a pretty face. We of course want to know everything about you. So be prepared to be asked a lot of questions. Rey would be bombarding you with questions if she wasn't face down in her food at the moment." Rey's mouth is full but she rolls her eyes at Poe.

"What can you say, you can take the girl out of Jakku but you can't take the Jakku out of the girl." There was a thump under the table, Poe receive a good kick in the shin.

"Ouch, so Juno start at the beginning. When did you decide to become an actress?"


	9. Send in the Spies'

Hux

The information is in, they were on D'Qar. 

That is a two week trip. Of course Ren wants to leave right away. What is he thinking? That he can just walk into the bases and grab the girls? They were probably closely guarded. If the scavenger was there they would have to assume the Jedi master was there as well. This required a plan not running in blind like a fool.

"We will have to gather some more Intel, Ren. Send in a spy or two. Find out more about the layout. See what security we are up against. This requires a plan. We don't have enough information to go in yet."

"So, we sit and do nothing?" Ren slams him first on the desk, what a child. Having a fit cause he can't have what he wants when he wants it. He has been obsessing about the scavenger for months. It a bit unhealthy really. The voice in his head reminds him that he has watched Juno's movie every night. /p>

"Must I remind you what happened the last time you went in with out a plan." 

"No, you don't " Oh,he was going to hear it anyways.

"You were to retrieve a droid but yet returned with a girl. Then you couldn't get the information you required from her. She escaped with a rescue party but not before destroy the base and leaving you bleeding in a snow." 

"That's not exactly how it happened." Growled Ren

"Regardless, we are sending some spies' in. It's the best way to start planning. Then we can find the best way to extract the women. I have two that we can slip in easily. I will dispatch them today. Have a little patience Ren. " he storms out of the room. Something is going to be destroyed. Let's hope it nothing too expensive.

Rey

Rey found that she enjoyed having a roommate. They have developed a routine and it was nice to have someone there. It had been a couple weeks and Juno was busy most days with Leia working on the propaganda shots. She was busy training with Luke. 

One day she returned from training to find boxes all over their room. The stuff they order. That was fast Leia must really be trying to keep Juno happy. Juno was filming her propaganda shots that day. Rey grabbed a quick shower and head to where they were filming. 

It was something to see, she had to give it to Juno, to do what she did took patience. People fussy with your hair, makeup, cloths. Then the repetition. She doesn't thing she could be an actress. 

"CUT, perfect Juno." Rey can't help but notice Juno looks exhausted. 

"Look we've been at this since 4 this morning, why don't we call it a day" Leia goes to the director. 

"That should do it. I'm sure we have enough footage to get a few out on the air. General, I'll work on it tonight and see what magic I can whip together. Thank you Juno and all the crews that's a wrap." Juno waves at Rey 

"Just let me change and get this make up off and we can go down to the lake." She was pulling a mic from her shirt. 

"Normally I'd be all for that but I came to tell you that our room is full of boxes. I think we have some unpacking to do." Leia walks over and hugs Juno

"Oh Juno, that was great. I just know this is going to make a difference."

"Rey is right the 1st shipment arrived today. It's mostly the clothes you requested. Your computer should arrive tomorrow. Thank you again for doing this. Now, go unpack, rest." Leia hurries over to the director. 

"Let's go see what we got!" Rey grabs her arm and leads the way. 

Back at their room they start going through boxes. Towel, bedding and so much clothes. Rey had never see so much cloths for one person. She so soon found out that it wasn't cloths for one. Juno bought her cloths, bedding, everything. If she saw something she though Rey would like she bought it.

"You shouldn't have done this Juno. Now I feel like I owe you."Rey was overwhelmed no one had ever given her something so freely, and so much! Rey felt tears filling her eyes. 

"Hey Rey, I didn't do it so you'd owe me. I just thought you would like this stuff. Besides what's the point of being the richest person in the galaxy if you can't spoil your friends." Juno gave Rey a hug and then handed her a pair of shoes "These are running shoes, you may find them more comfortable for training or when we go for walks." 

Rey's comm beeped Master Luke has cancelling training for tomorrow he had meetings to attend. 

"We can hike to the falls. I'll see if Poe and Finn want to come." She messages Poe.


	10. The Falls

Juno

The falls were about a two hour hike through the forest. Poe worked his charm on the kitchen staff and got a picnic lunch made and they left in the morning. 

It was beautiful! There was a 20ft high cliff with a single spout of water. It filled a pool of calm water that was prefect for swimming. The water was cool which was lovely after the long hike. They spent the day eating, swimming, and exploring the forest and caves. Finn and Rey weren’t the best swimmers so they stayed near shore, well she and Poe would race across the pool. Poe won most of the races. She watched in awe as Rey climbs the side of the cliff with Poe. This gave her some time to talk alone with Finn. 

He told her about being a Stormtrooper and how he saved Poe. The adventure of meeting Rey and trying to get BB8 to the resistance. It was fascinating; he explained how he got the scar on his back saving Rey on Starkiller Base. 

Now, Poe was teaching him to fly and he was helping train recruits in hand to hand combat. Poe and Rey were back from there climb it was starting to get late. If they were going to make it back in time for supper they would have to head back now. 

Supper was just starting when they arrived back. They head for their room to change and wash up a bit. They had a surprise in their room when they arrived, well two surprises. 

"Who are you?" Rey was on the defense, "How did you get in here?” I tall red hair women turned around. 

"Sorry miss, the General let me in, she asked me to set up your computer before you returned. I ran into a couple problems though. Sorry, Miss Terra. Oh, I’m Hilly by the way." 

"No worries Hilly the computer doesn't need to be up and running today." BB8 rolls in followed by Poe and Finn. 

"Who’s ready for dinner, ladies? Hello Red, why haven't I met this tall drink of water before?" Poe winks at Hilly. 

"I'm Hilly; I'm new, just arrived the other day.” They shake hands 

"Welcome Red, but it's Rey's feeding time and she starts biting if she's feed late." That was it for Rey; Poe had been picking on her all day. In one quick move Rey had Poe in a headlock. "You see what I mean." He choked out.

"Enough you too, come Hilly lets go get supper. The computer can wait until tomorrow. Finn, would you like to escort two ladies to the cafeteria? We can let these two children sort themselves out." Rey now wrestled Poe to the ground and they were trying to pin each other. Finn held out his arm for Hilly and a hand to help Juno jump over the two fools rolling on the floor. 

"Finn, are you the ex-stormtrooper?" Finn nodded "Wow, you were right in there. Oh, hey Mika" Hilly waves to a pretty brunette that was with a group of technicians. "Mika and I came here together she's super funny. We are bunking up together with this other girl Shea."

"Hey girl, I see you made friends. I could recognize you anywhere Miss Terra," shaking Juno's hand. “The techs were just telling me they’re going to show your props in the common room after supper." 

"Please, call me Juno.” Boy that was fast. I thought it would take a day or two. Rey and Poe caught up with them then. Poe was sporting a bloody nose.

"Juno, the General and Master Luke want us to join them for dinner." Rey announced, Juno reaches into her pocket and gets a tissue for Poe. 

"You should stop picking on Rey. She might do some permanent damage to your handsome face next time.” 

“Handsome don’t say that Juno. His head is already so big it can barely fit in his plane.” Rey grabs Juno’s hand, “Come on, it’s best not to keep Luke and Leia waiting.”

“We’ll catch up with you guys later. It was a pleasure to meet you Hilly and Mika." She and Rey head for the General quarters.


	11. Smitten

Poe

He watches Rey and Juno walking away before turning his attention back to Finn and the newbies. New ladies were always a welcome sight. Poe's always been a shameless flirt. Sure there were a few romances in the past but he never allowed himself to get too attached. He always made sure the girls understood he was a resistance man before anything, but that didn't mean they couldn't just have fun together, and there have been some fun times. Now before him a leggy brunette and a fiery red head and all he can think about is Juno. 

They spent the whole day together. Talking, joking around. He watched her trying to teach Ray to swim, Finn helping her identify different bird call. He helped her climb over fallen trees in the forest, held her arm so she wouldn’t slip on the rocks by the caves. Every touch made his heart race. He felt like a teenager with his first crush. He had hoped by spending time with her, he would find an off putting flaw. On the contrary she was clever, and witty, full of easy smiles and had a musical laugh. He sees now why the General picked her. 

First they talked about using Rey for the props but then Juno contacted the General offering to help. She is perfect to inspire support. She isn't a warrior like Rey. Rey is strong and capable exactly who you want on your team. Juno is soft, gentle and caring. That is what the General is going to show the galaxy with these props. That resistance is protecting the good in the galaxy. She is going to make Juno the innocence that the First order is destroying. The galaxies own damsel in distress that need help, that needs protection, by supporting the resistance you will be protecting Juno and all the other innocence people caught in the middle. 

After supper they went to the common room were the Generals assistant was showing the three videos. Each one had the same message but shot differently. Help Juno- Support the resistance!  
For better or worse Juno will now be the face of the resistance. Poe knew what these meant, he's been in the meetings. If she wasn't a priority target before she would be now. She would need to be watched at all times. She won’t be safe until the war ends, not until the resistance wins. 

After supper Hilly really wanted to get Juno's computer set up. Finn and Poe both have access to the girl’s room for emergencies but Poe message Rey to be sure it was okay for them to go in. Mika and the roommate Shea wanted to come too and what's better then hang out with 1 girl well 3 of course. The girls were all working on the computer and Poe was looking through all of Juno’s new books. 

Finn and Hilly seem to be connecting and Poe couldn't be happier. Finn has had this hopeless crush on Rey forever. Rey loves Finn but it was more of the brotherly love and with her becoming a Jedi she couldn't really have a relationship. So it was good for him to take an interest in Hilly. 

Rey and Juno arrived well the girl were finishing up. They all hang out until it was time for lights out. 

Tomorrow was back to training. He invited Juno to come watch the new recruits and he could show her his x-wing. He can image how cute she is going to look sitting in the cockpit with his helmet on.


	12. Water

Hux

The spy's started sending Intel the moment they arrived. They even manage to gain access to Juno's computer and hide a camera in the ladies quarters. Only he and Ren had access to the feed. 

Unfortunately the room is surrounded there is no clear way to sneak in and remove them without being seen. Hux just doesn't trust the Knights of Ren to extract them. They are enforcers, discretion isn't what they do. Though Ren won't admit it even he in reluctant to send them. A full scale attack would be possible but the timing would have to be perfect. Both ladies would have to be taken at the same time. The attack would divert attention allowing a clear escape. Hux and Ren are going over the Base lay out try to see the best extraction route. 

"General, Commander Ren, I have something to show you." The screen on the wall flickers to life. Juno's face appears. "There are three separate video circulating in the core systems now, Sir." They watch all three video the last one has Juno and General Organa in it together. Seeing that sends Ren into a fit, after destroying a few things, Ren huffs out of the room. Hux actual doesn't mind the destruction so much this time; the same rage was filling his chest. 

"Send a repair crew at once, Dismissed Major." Hux exits the room and heads for his office. What has she done? How could he ever fix this? There was no way; she would have to be executed for treason. With this evidence she wouldn't even have a trial. An image of her standing in front of a firing squad flashed in his mind, he falls into his chair. He switches on he's feed of the ladies. 

Juno was laying on her bed reading. The scavenger is tinkering with some sort of mechanical part on the floor, well a BB unit beeping away. 

"Oh, I forgot, I have something in that box over there for tomorrow." Rey flips open the box. 

"What is this?” 

"Well, Padawan that there is a box containing water balloons, 100 water balloons to be precise. I know that because I sent a good portion of my afternoon filling them. Now only one question remains. Do we divide the supplies and make it a fair fight or do we just completely destroy Finn and Poe." Rey starts laughing just then Poe and Finn walk in.

"Juno, Desert Rat," was Poe's greeting. Rey gives Juno a look. 

"Really? Right here, right now." Juno asked. Rey nodded, never mind tomorrow this battle was on now! "Destroy it is!" Juno jumps off the bed and the balloons start flying.

Water was going everywhere, screams and laughter fill the room. Until Skywalker enters, then everyone froze. Poe had Juno's legs pinned as she was trying to reach the stock pile of balloons. Finn and Rey were up on the beds launching at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"What do we have here?" Skywalker takes in the scene. Though his voice is stern his eyes are sparkling with amusement. "Now ladies look at your room, where will you sleep tonight?

Juno grabs a water balloon and with a mischievous grin throws it at Skywalker. Which a wave of his hand the balloon stops in front of his face.

"Damn!" Juno swears

"Damn indeed." was his reply and with another wave of his hand, multiple balloons start floating and Juno is being bombarded. Poe try's to shield her taking just as many hits. Her laughter fills the room. Rey takes aim at her master only to take the next balloon assault. In the end the only dry person was Skywalker and the girls were being moved to the common room to sleep for the night. 

In the end on Finalizer two men watched the whole scene play out.


	13. Tea Time

Juno

Rey and Juno were called to the General’s office the day after the water balloon fight. 

“Ladies, I am very disappointed in your actions. “ They both were seated in chairs across the desk from Leia. She has her hands folded on the desk and a very stern look on her face. “If you were officers in the Resistance you would receive two week of kitchen duty for that stunt, but seeing how you are both guest. I have no choice but to sit here and lecture you about behaving like children.” Juno is finding it difficult to look contrite. It had been just too much fun. 

“I didn’t intend for the fight to be indoors. It just sort of happened but it will not happen again, General.” That was the closest Juno could allow herself to apologize for the incident. 

“You’re damn right it won’t happen again. In fact, I believe I need to start keeping a closer eye on your activities Miss Terra. For now on you and Rey will have mandatory meeting which me for tea. Every day you both will report here at 4” Leia’s face slowly breaks into a smile. “Did you really try to hit Luke with a water balloon?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Leia starts laughing

“Juno did you really think you would hit him?” 

“I thought it was worth a try. He was standing there. Even a Jedi master can’t walk in the middle of a water balloon fight and not at least have an attempt made. If it makes you feel better I probably would have tried to hit you too if you had walked in.” Leia was clearly amused by the thought.

“I wish I would have seen it! I remember this one time I set up this prank on Han but Chewie end up getting it instead. Oh let me tell you, if you want to see an upset Wookie, dump a bucket of ice water on their head.” Leia laughed and it was nice to see her smile. “Well, that concludes this disciplinary meeting. Please try to behave and any more water pranks please take it outside.” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Rey and Juno say in unison. “Rey, Chewie arrived late last night if you would like to take Juno to see the Falcon. Maybe she will take an interest in financing the repairs. As the Falcon is not a Resistance ship I can’t use our funding to do so. I would love to see her fix up though. She was Han’s first love after all.” The happiness that was there a minute ago turned to sadness and loss. 

“I’ll take a look at her; see what need to be repaired.” Rey said it a nod.

“Don’t forget your mandatory tea at 4.”

“We won’t!” Rey and Juno head to the landing strip. Rey filled Juno in on some of the Falcon’s history. It sounds like a remarkable ship. 

“Chewie,” the Wookie hugs Rey and introductions were made. Juno doesn’t speak Wookie so Rey had to translate most of the conversation. Juno agreed to finance any repairs and upgrades that were needed. The ship clearly meant a lot to all the people here and if they could get it back in prime condition it would make Leia happy. 

They hang around with Chewie until their mandatory tea time. Then head back to the General’s office. 

Rey was very excited about fixing up the Falcon. It was all she talked about all night. What repairs needed to be done first and things she would like to change or upgrade. Juno had no idea what she was talking about but had a feeling she was going to learn over the next few day. Rey want her to be involved in all repairs. So Juno the actress was becoming a mechanic. Who would have guessed it?


	14. The Falcon

Rey

The work on the Falcon was coming along at an impressive rate. Poe and Finn and a few other mechanics were helping out when they weren’t busy. Even Master Luke and R2 helped. Chewie was so happy. 

“This stuff won’t come off!” Rey was just settling into bed. Juno was clearly having trouble removing some of the oil and grime for the day’s work. “It’s under my nails too!” Rey starts giggling; the fact that Juno is finding dirty hands and nail unacceptable is highly amusing to her. She comes out of the bathroom excepting defeat, it simply wasn’t going to be removed. 

There is a bang on the door. Rey gets up to get it. BB-8 rolls in beep excitedly 

“What does that gossipy droid what now?” BB-8 always seemed to have all the info on base, everything from what’s being served for dinner that night to who was hooking up and where.

“Slow down BB I can’t understand what you’re saying.” Rey kneels down beside the orange and white ball of beeps. “Really, that’s interesting. BB said well on the way to Poe’s room he saw Finn and Hilly kissing. Then he rushed over here to tell us.”

“Really, that is interesting. Maybe you should roll out and tell Poe next.” Juno climbs in her bed and looks at the droid. “If you had a nose BB-8 I’d tell you to keep it out of other people’s business.” He starts beep again. 

“BB said Poe likes you.” Rey already knew that

“BB, Poe likes everyone. Now enough gossip, I’m tired, Rey is making me work really hard. Just look at my hands” Juno takes another sad look at her hands. 

BB-8 beeps something that makes Rey laugh and rolls out of the room. 

“Good night BB,” Juno calls after which got a couple beeps in the distance. “Now what did that droid say about me?”

“Well he said Poe likes you different them he like everyone else and them called you a prissy girl.” Rey climb back in bed and turned the lights out. “He’s right by the way, on both counts.” The both settled into bed.

“Juno, did you know about Finn and Hilly?” Rey was a little bothered by the news.

“Poe mentions them flirting awhile back when he was showing me his x-wing. Now that I think about it, that's where BB-8 gets his gossipy nature from. He spends far too much time with Poe. Why do you ask? Are you upset?”

“No, of course not. It just caught me off guard.” Juno sits up in bed and looks over at Rey

“Finn loves you Rey. You don’t have to worry about losing your friend. Hilly will just be around more. She seems nice. Don't you like her?"

“Yes, I think she nice too. I’m just being over protective I guess.” Rey new she was being silly. She should be happy Finn found someone that cares for him. 

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to look out for your friends, Rey.” 

“So what do you think about Poe? BB isn’t making it up Poe does like you.”

“I haven’t really considered it.” Juno yawns

There is another knock at the door. 

“I got it last time.” Rey knew it wasn’t for her anyway. Poe was out there projecting he’s thoughts pretty loudly. 

“Hey Juno, can I talk to you for a minute?” Rey hears. Juno glances at Rey and goes to get some shoes. 

“Don’t go too far, I’m supposed to be watching you.” Rey watches Juno leave.

Maybe 5 minutes later Juno returns and climbs back into bed her face looks puzzled. 

“So what did Poe want?” Rey looks over and Juno is just sitting there. 

“He said BB-8 told him that he spilled on his secret and then he just kissed me and walked away.”

“He kissed you!” that’s Poe for you 

“Yeah, he caught me completely off guard and now I’m just confused. Who does that? Just kisses someone and then walks off. Seriously, what the hell?” 

“I don’t know what to tell you. All I know is that I’m looking forward to breakfast now. Try to get some sleep Juno, tomorrow I’m going to show you how to change the coolant for the hyperdrive.”


	15. Out the Window

Juno 

Juno tossed and turned thinking about Poe and what the kiss meant. It was a good kiss; she had to give him credit, he knew what he was doing in that department. She wonders how he would be in the morning. Poe was impulsive by nature, maybe the kiss meant nothing. Eventually she did fall into an uneasy slumber.

"Juno, wake up!" Rey was shaking her. "Get shoes on, we have to move, somethings wrong." She grabs her comm. 

"Master Luke, somethings wrong." She speaks into the communicator. She has her saber in hand. Her eyes lock on the door. “Juno, help me move the bed against the door.” They are pushing her bed when Luke responds to her call. 

"I sense it too. I will get Leia, you and Juno get to the Falcon. Be careful Padawan." There is a bang on the door, someone is trying to enter. 

"Master, it’s him! He’s trying to get in the door.” Fear is written on Rey face when she looks at Juno. 

“Courage Rey, fear is a path to the dark side. Now move, get to the Falcon. I will come for you once Leia is safe on board.” 

“Juno, you do whatever I tell you too. If I tell you to get down, you do it. If I tell you to run, you run and don't stop until you’re on the Falcon. Got it? Now we are going out that window. “The window was above her desk and it was small. They would fit but it was going to be tight. 

"I’ll do whatever you say Rey but who is it?" Rey's head swing round to the door. A red beam of light was starting to cut its way through the iron door. It would hold but not for much longer. Rey climbs onto the desk and pops the glass and screen out and helps Juno climb up. 

"Okay I’m going to help you, it's about an 8 foot drop so hang down as far as you can and then let go. I’ll be right behind you." Juno sliding through the window and drops to the ground. She reaches up to try and help guide Rey’s legs down. The sound of metal bending is all she can hear in the room. Rey's is most out the window when Juno is grabbed from behind. A hand over her mouth stifling the scream that tried to escape. 

"Shh, none of that now." A man whispered in her ear. Rey dropped to the ground, spins around lighting her saber.

"Easy now scavenger, we don't want to hurt Juno." Juno keeps trying to wiggle free but this guy’s grip is like an iron vice. 

Rey turns off her saber. They hear a mechanical curse from in their room. The person must have gotten through the door. 

"Sorry about this Juno, it’s the only way." Rey force pushes both Juno and the man. Still lock in his arms they leave the ground landing a few feet away. Juno manages to break his grip and she gets to her feet as quickly as she can and runs back to Rey. Juno looks back at the man. It was the General from the First Order. She would recognize him anywhere.

Juno grabs Rey hand and they start running. They had a long way to go. The Falcon was on the other side of the base. "Just keep going, just keep going." Rey keeps saying. Rey stops suddenly, pulling Juno to a halt as well. "Juno you have to back track go to the cafeteria, you can get to the hanger from there. Don't stop for anything." 

"What about you?" Juno looks at Rey she lights her saber. 

"I'm right behind you, now go." Juno starts run back towards the cafeteria. She looks back over her shoulder to see a marked man with a red saber and Rey circling one and either. Juno heart pounded she was so afraid for Rey, but she had to keep going. She promised Rey she would. 

She rounds the corner of the cafeteria and she sees the General again. She starts running as fast as her legs will go but a glance over her shoulder tells her there is no way she can out run him. He was too fast. She runs into the dark cafeteria and slides under one of the long tables. She is trying to calm her breathing so she will not be heard. She hears his footsteps on the cement floor. He’s walking along the far side of the wall. 

“I know you’re in here Juno. You are coming with me tonight one way or another. Why not just make this easier?” She musters all her courage and moves a silently as she can away from his voice. She seemed to have luck on her side, he didn’t hear her and she was almost at the door at the other end of the room. The hanger was so close, she was almost there. 

Then her luck runs out. The alarm sounded. Emergency light lit up everywhere including where she was.  
She bolts for the door but he was closer than she though. She didn’t realize he was so near. He lunges at her knocking her over and she collides with the closest table. Her scream echoes off the walls. There is a sickening crack and pain. Her arm is broken, she knows it. His arms have her around the waist back in the iron grip. He uses his weight to force her to the ground. She struggles to move but it’s almost impossible.

“Get off me. HELP! “She screams desperate for aid to come. She feels a prick in her good arm her head snaps back, she see a needle already emptying is contents into her. “No, stop! HELP ME!” The drugs work fast her heart rate starts to drop, her body starts giving up it fight and her mind starts to go fuzzy. 

“There now, shh, that’s a good girl.” He whispers in her ear. “Okay we are going to stand now. You can lean on me but you are going to walk. You think you can walk for me?” He pulls her to her feet. “Oh, look at that arm. It’s broken. You only have yourself to blame for that little star.” Juno can hear what he’s saying but it’s like her brain can’t follow the words anymore. He pulls her into his side; his arm goes around her back supporting her. She has to lean on him to stand at all. He starts walking and her feet follow as if on autopilot. 

“I want to lie down.” She so tired she just want to curl up in a ball and sleep. 

“I know you’re sleepy, you can sleep on the ship. Right now you have to walk for me. Come on Juno, I bet Rey is already there waiting for you. Let’s go see Rey.” They keep moving, in the back ground she hears fighting and there is an explosion. She tries to see what’s happening. “It’s just my troops they are here to cover our escape don’t worry. Keep moving.” 

He leads her back toward her room; there by the lake is a ship. He walks her up the ramp and puts her in one of the seats. He starts strapping her in. “Safety first, little star.” She flinches when he lifts her broken arm to place the harness around it.” Don’t worry we’ll have that fixed once we are back on the finalizer. There all strapped in and ready to go.” Her heavy eyes start to close. “It’s okay you can sleep now.” The sounds of heavy feet on the ramp get her attention. The masked man is carrying Rey in his arms. 

“Get us the hell out of here. Skywalker is getting close.” A mechanical voice says. She can’t fight it any longer her heavy eyes close.


	16. Think Fast

Rey

She woke when they when leaving the atmosphere. The shaking brought her out of the force sleep. Juno’s strapped in a seat unconscious. Everything has gone terribly wrong. She reaches out for Master Luke. She can sense him but it is distant and getting further away. She still can’t withstand the force sleep but at least it doesn’t hold her in sleep long like it did the first time Kylo Ren did it. 

“I know you’re a wake Scavenger. Don’t think about doing anything stupid. It would only result in you getting yourself or Juno killed.” Kylo calls back from the pilot seat. Rey moves over to Juno to make sure she’s okay.

“Withdraw the troops they are no long needed.” Rey recognizes the voice of General Hux, she had never meet him but seen some halos. That’s when she sees the emergency escape pod. It’s only five feet away. 

There were 3 problems. The first Juno was too heavy for her to move quickly. The second the pod only fit one and third she would have to move fast before they went in to hyperspace. She looks at Juno, her roommate, her friend. She wraps her arms around her in a hug. 

“I’m sorry, Juno. I’ll come back for you. I promise.” She looks at her friends sleeping face. Kylo sensed her intentions but was too late to grab her, she was too quick. She was in the pod and hit the button. The door slide closed and Rey’s pod shot out from their ship 

Guilt filled her, tears ran from her eyes. She did it; she left Juno at the mercy of the First Order. Her brain keeps telling her it was the best choice, the most logical but her heart was breaking. How could she do that to her friend? She knows in her heart that Juno would understand and be happy Rey saved herself but Rey can’t stop guilt pooling in her chest. 

Master Luke was waiting for her when she lands the pod. 

“I failed Master.” She falls on her knees in front of him and weeps. Master Luke wraps his arms around her. Poe, Finn and Leia arrive at the pod and through sobs she tells them what happened. 

“Child you could not save her.” Luke said consoling his distraught padawan

“So, you saved yourself.” Poe spat out in discuss. The look on Poe’s face was worse than a punch to the stomach. 

“I’m sorry, I had to choose, she was unconscious, Ren was coming, I had to move.” She looked at her friends

“No, I get it Rey. Smart choice leaving behind the person Leia has plastered across the core planets as a supporter of the resistance. They will most likely publicly execute her for treason against the order. You did think of that didn’t you, when you were trying to figure out who to save? “

“Poe, you are out of line.” Leia stands between her and Poe. “Rey clearly made the best choice out of the options available.”

“Did she?” Poe stalks off. BB-8 nudges Rey and beeps sadly before rolling off after Poe. 

“I’ll go talk to him. He’s just upset Rey. When he calms down he’ll see that you did the only thing you could.” Finn gives her a hug and leaves to catch up with Poe. 

“Can we go after them?” Rey looked from Leia to Luke 

“Our base is discovered. We have to move everything. We sustained some loses in the attack. Luckily Juno set up the funding that I can access without her authorization. We can replace most of it. Hilly and her roommates are packing your and Juno’s things for transport. I want you to go see Chewy. You will be traveling with Luke and myself on the Falcon. “Rey heads over to see Chewy and helps finish the preflight prep.

Chewy tries to cheer her up but it doesn’t help. Finn stops by later that day to check on her, Hilly at his side. Hilly let her know all their stuff was on a transport. Except for one dress that Shea stole from Juno. She said it was her payment. 

“I’ll get it back from her later. I’m really sorry, Rey. I’m sure Juno will be okay. She smart, beside I think it’s a good sign that they took her in alive. If they wanted her dead, wouldn't they just kill her right away?” 

Not that this news inspired much hope but it was something.

“How’s Poe?” Rey was afraid to hear the answer

“He’s upset. He knows you did the only thing you could. Leia told him to stay away from you until he’s calms down. “ 

“He has every right to be upset. I abandoned her, Finn. Not on some desert planet to fend for herself. I abandoned her with her enemies. I left her with the very person the killed her entire family.” She understood Poe’s look now. She felt it too. She was ashamed of herself. 

“Rey if you didn’t get out they would have both of you now.”

“Oh Finn, What if they hurt her?” Finn pulls her into a hug. There was no words of comfort, Finn knows the First Order and can’t bring himself to say that they wouldn’t hurt her. 

“We can only hope for the best, Rey. Hope the she is strong enough to endure until we can bring her back.” 

Strong enough to endure, those words would hunt Rey the rest of the night and the following day. 

Was Juno strong enough to endure?


	17. The Finalizer

Hux

For one precious moment it had gone right. Both girls aboard the ship unconscious, the troops successfully diverting any would be rescuers. Ren’s over confidence was the downfall yet again. He was sure the force sleep would hold the scavenger like it had in the past. They were mere moments away from entering hyperspace when she made her escape. Hux doesn’t believe he as ever seen Ren so angry

“REN! ENOUGH YOU WILL KILL US ALL.” Hux switch to autopilot and goes to calm him down before he destroys something valuable. Hux stands in front of Juno well Ren slashes and cuts the wall. “What’s done is done. Let’s get back to the Finalizer. You can destroy stuff there, just stay off the bridge. “Ren clenches and unclenches his fist turning his head to Hux.

“Easy for you to say you have your prize.” Ren voice is shaky.

“She is hardly my prize. She is for the Supreme Leader. We will get the scavenger. She will surely try to save her friend. We will create a trap. Now get back to the pilot seat and get me home.” Ren doesn’t argue he just stomps back to the cockpit. That’s when he heard the faint whimper. He turns Juno’s small frame is shaking from the cold. She was in a simple tank top and thin pajama pants. He goes to the storage and retrieves a blanket. He tucked it around her being careful with her arm.

After a few moments she stopped shaking. His prize…….He gentle lifts her chin to better observe her face. So young, so foolish the girl never should have gotten involved. She was from the genteel class, she was raise in comfort. She would break into piece under torture. In his youth Hux watch the beauties like her at social gatherings. His wretched step-mother would remind him that they were not for him. These ladies of good breeding would never marry a bastard. She’d sneer at him then go socialize with the other married women. His step mother still can’t stand him. He was a living, breathing, walking mark of shame in her eyes. Some kitchen wench was able to produce a male heir well she was barren. He was a constant reminded that she failed in her one duty to his father.

The events of Starkiller base has made him take pause and reflected a lot on his life. He had it so perfectly planned. After witnessing the power of the First Order the galaxy would fall in line. The remaining resistance would be disbanded. He would have granted mercy to any that would pledge fidelity to the First Order. The rest would die. Then at long last order. He would then have time to take a wife and being the leader of the galaxy he was sure all those lovely ladies that would have been denied to him in the past would have fallen on their knees to be his wife. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip. Now everything was uncertain. He gentle releases Juno’s chin leaving her to sleep. He returns to the cock pit taking he’s seat.

“You may lie to yourself all you want Hux. I know you desire her, as I desire my scavenger. We both seem to be gluttons for punishment. Wanting the one thing we know we will never have.”

“Do you know what the Supreme Leader will do you her?”

“No I have no clue as to what his plans are.” They were approaching the finalizer. Once on board Ren went to meditate or break some droids, whatever he does to busy himself. He stayed with Juno well they repaired her arm. It was then that the medication started to wear off and she began to wake. She had a confused, lost look as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes lock on him he can see the memories crashing over her as the confused look switches to panic.

“REY! Where’s Rey? What have you done with her?” She looks wildly around searching for her friend. Like he had the scavenger tucked in his pocket. “REY!”

“She abandoned you.” He took a step forward shaking his head putting on a remorseful face. “She woke before we entered hyperspace and fled in an escape pod, leaving you behind. She must no care for you very much. It was almost as if you were nothing to her.”

“She got away?”

“Yes she could have saved you too but didn’t. Maybe you’re not as important to the resistance as she is. No one even attempted to rescue you." He leans in closer. “They were only using you for your money, Juno. They didn’t care for you. They are probably happy to be rid of you.” She looks up at him.

“She got away.” Her lips spread into a smile. Relief fills her eyes. The sight sparks rage in Hux. She could care less that she was in danger, by all rights he could execute her for those propaganda shots but no her only concern is Rey’s safety. 

“Juno Terra, I don’t think you understand what a precarious situation you are in. You are now a prisoner for the First Order. My names,"

“Oh I know exactly who you are General. You are the one responsible for the death of my family. You tried to kidnap me in Coruscant. Congratulation you succeeded in your second attempt.” She looks him up and down. “Most unimpressive, I imaged the person that murdered my family to be........more.” He snaps shoving the doctor out of the way and grabs her by the throat. He applies just the right amount of presser not enough to cut of air flow but enough to insight fear. He lowers his face until it's an inch above hers. 

“You should respect your captor, Miss Terra. You belong to me until the Supreme Leader says otherwise. You will respect me." He rubs the ends of their noses together and looked into her eyes. “You will be moved to a prison cell once the doctor has completed the work on your arm. I will see you soon.”


	18. The Feeding

Juno

Fear was the one emotions coursing through her. From the moment she woke in the med bay until the moment she was left in the cell. The guards with their white helmets never saying a word to her, they just roughly grab her good arm and lead her around. 

The cell was how she imaged a prison cell to be, small, sparse and cold, so very cold. She was still dressed in only her pajamas. She was no great escape artist so she sits on her hard cot in the corner and waits. There is nothing more she could do. Food is brought in by a droid after some time. Well it looks like it might be food. It was a greyish slop and water. She doesn’t touch it. The droid returns a little while later and takes the untouched tray away. This happens again two more times before the light go out in her cell. This happen again the next day, three meals came and left untouched and then lights out. The third morning troops enter the room they have a small table and two chairs which they place in the already small room and depart without a word. Shortly after that the General arrived caring a tray of food. He sets it on the table then pulls out a chair and looks at Juno. He wasn't asking, she was being told to sit in the appropriate spot.

"Breakfast delivered by the General. My, even the resistance didn't offer that service." She didn't know if she should comply or to remain seated on her bed. When she didn't move he swiftly grabbed her arm, with ease he moved her from her spot to the chair. He moves over and sits in the opposite chair.

"I do believe this is a first for the Order as well, but it has been brought to my attention that you haven't eaten since you arrived." He nudges the tray closer to you.

"I have no intention in eating, so in interest of saving time you may take it and leave." Juno tries to stand but the General moves quickly pushing her back into her seat. 

"Unfortunately Miss Terra you are worth more to me alive then death at this moment." She almost laughed at that. "So you are going to eat your breakfast or I'm going to feed you like a child." 

"I'd like to see you try." He raises an eyebrow. He slides her chair around so the she is placed in front of him.

"This is your last chance; it doesn't have to be this way." He shakes his head. "So be it." He scoops up a spoonful of grey mesh. He grabs her thigh, squeezing it hard. She locked her teeth together inhaling shapely through her nose. He pinches hard, her eye start watering. He gives one hard pinch and her month opens as she gasps in pain he spoon goes in her month. Then his hand covers her month. “Swallow." He commanded. This is how the whole breakfast played out until he was satisfied with the amount of food eaten. There were tears and bruises and in the end Juno feels like she failed in the mission she had set for herself. 

"In a little while Captain Phasma will arrive, she will take you to shower and give you a change of clothes. I will return with lunch and we can do this again," he pauses at the door, he keeps his back to her but says. "I admire your fight little star but I will break you if you don't start cooperating." With that he walks out of the room and Juno cries. No one had ever hurt her before. She had never been touch with anything other than gentleness and respect, especially by men. She was starting to realize how soft her upbringing had made her. Rey wouldn't be crying over being pinched on the leg. She probably would have escaped by now, but she isn't Rey.

True to his word a silver clad soldier shows up a little while later. It felt good to shower. She was given a grey pair of pants and shirt to wear. They were a bit thicker than her pajama’s so she was thankful for that as well. The bruises on her legs were a dark purple and sensitive to touch. She had to rethink her tactics. In truth she really just didn't want to be pinched again. 

"Thank you, Captain." Juno says as she enters her cell. 

"Miss Terra, he takes no pleasure in causing you pain." Were the only word she spoke to Juno before the door slide shut. She moves to sit on her bed again. She missed her friends. 

The General did return with lunch setting it on the table. He positions the chair in front of him patting the seat. Juno went to it on her own this time. 

"I will eat you don't have to stay." The general gentle places a hand on her thigh. Then lift the spoon to her month. She allows him to feed her like a child. His hand stays in her thigh and he doesn't say a word, until the plate is empty. 

"I will return for dinner." Juno sits dumbfound, what the hell was that? Did he plan to spoon feed her like a child every meal? It would seem so. The next two day the General spoon feed her. They never say a word to each other. It was oddly intimate. 

The lights had gone out on the 5th day. Juno curled into a ball on her cot and falls sleep. She didn’t hear the door open. She woke when the intruder pulling her blanket off. Rough hands grab her pinning her to the bed. 

“Hurry up man the cameras will only be down for 20 minutes.” Juno starts panicking, she pushes and fights back as hard a she can. This only results in her receiving a beating. Pain radiated through the stomach that received several punches. She could taste blood, she can feel blood running down her face her head was fuzzy for the hits. She prayed for help but knew in her heart it would never come. They rip her cloths from her body. She begs them to stop but it no avail. They drag her from the bed and bend her over the tiny table. She cries when the first enters her. It’s painful; he’s pumping away grunting with ever thrust until he finishes inside her. The second almost seems worse. He seems to want to take his time, he was also a talker. He whispered in her ear the whole time. When he had his fill he grabs a handful of her hair ripping a chuck out. A souvenir he says. Then they leave as silently has they enter. 

Which shaky arms she pushes herself off the table. Her legs weak for the ordeal don’t hold her weight and she crumples to the floor. Her cloth destroyed she grabs her blanket and slides under the bed pushing herself in to the corner. It’s freezing lying on the ground but that’s not what is making her body shake uncontrollably. She stares into the blackness of her room though she sees nothing. When the lights come on still she stares at nothing. Only when the door slide open and the tray crashed to the ground does she snap out of it, as fresh panic ceases her and she starts to cry.


	19. Soft and Sweet

Hux  
Strangely feeding Juno had become something he enjoyed, excluding the first breakfast of course. They never spoke a word but it was her eyes that fascinated him. They follow a routine throughout the feeding; they always start by looking at his hand resting gently on her thigh. When the spoon is brought up she shifts her gaze to it and for brief moment her eye will lock on his just before she tilts her chin forward to be feed, that one moment was his guilty pleasure. 

He enters the cell that morning to find that a struggle clearly had taken place over night and she was gone. He drops the tray and goes to raise the alarm when he hears a faint whimper. Kneeling down he finds her pushed against the wall, trembling. Her face is bruised and covered in dried blood but it was her terrified eyes that made his stomach drop. 

“Juno, what happened? Who did this to you?” He reaches out his hand but she only tries to push herself further away. Then he notice her cloth ripped to pieces lying about the floor. The events that transpired were becoming clear. He reach is hand forward again and she tries to move away. This time he leaves his hand outstretched towards her not moving it. It reminds him of the time Millicent escaped and was stepped on by a trooper. She hid herself between the wall and a radar console back into a corner. He had to gently talk her out and in the end it was her treats that worked. Keep his voice a soft and sweet has he can he tries to cox her out from under the bed. 

“Juno, you must be so cold lying on the metal floor. Why don’t you come out here? I can get you a warmer blanket……. also I was thinking, you have been so good eating your meals maybe you could pick whatever you want for your breakfast…………… In fact if you’re cold I could arrange for you to have a hot bath. Doesn’t that sound nice?” She just stares at him. “If you give me your hand I can help you out. I promise nothing bad will happen.” He sees the doubt in her eyes. He lays down on his side leaving is hand outstretched for her. He pulls his comm out of his pocket; soon a droid drops off a nice thick blanket. “See a nice blanket just for you……. come now take my hand, I know your cold and you don’t have to be.” Slowly she reaches out her hand when her fingertips grazes his he seizes her hand. She cries out in surprise but he starts pulls her out from under the bed. She screams and cries trying to fight him, but she’s weak. He sits up continuing to pulling until she is in his arms. He holds her to his chest repeat over and over that it’s okay, until she tires of fighting and just weeps against him. He reaches for the blanket and wraps it around her shaking shoulders. The door slides open again and she cowers in his arms. 

“It’s okay it a medical team and Phasma. They are here to help you. No one is going to hurt you.” He picks her up off the ground and places her on the stretched that was transported down. Her small fist has a death grip on is shirt. “Now you have to let go. It’s going to be okay. See this lady her name is Dr. Hobbs. She is going to take care of you; also Captain Phasma will stay with you until I return. ” They head off down the hall to the med bay Dr. Hobb already starting her examination as they go. She pulls out his comm. 

“Ren I need you meet me in surveillance.” 

“What could possibly be so important, Hux?” Ren arrives stomping his way into the room.

“Miss Terra was attacked last night in her cell. I have gone over the logs and there was a convenient window of 20 minutes missing. The guards are bringing the security officers on duty to interrogation. It is faster if you do it.”  
“I see, perhaps I should see her as well. Don’t look at me like that Hux. I would be gentle. It is the best way for a firsthand account.” 

“I don’t think she needs to have her mind violated the same day as her body. Let’s see to the officer and go from there.” 

It took a few hours of Ren ripping through workers heads but they found the two men responsible. A security office, a maintenance worker also a female senior security office was being held accountable; she gave them the access code to open the door. 

“Hux, go see to the girl. I will ensure that they are process properly. “Ren was being overly nice….that can’t be a good thing. As if he read Hux’s mind Ren replies. “We need her to lure the scavenger out. I can’t have her falling to pieces. Perhaps you should keep her closer. Unless you prefer I take over watching her?”

“Thank you Ren but she is my responsibility.” He leaves Ren to it and heads for the med bay.

She was cleaned up and sleeping when he arrived.

“General, I gave her a sedative.” The doctor goes over a list of injures. She did receive a substantial beating, cracked ribs, she need stitches for some cuts. “She will make a full recover but I do suggest she see the psychologist, but only when she is ready.”

“Noted, I want her moved to my quarters immediately.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until she’s come round, Sir?” 

“Immediately Doctor.” If she wasn’t with him she would be locked in his quarters. No one would be able to touch her again.


	20. Presents

Rey

Poe still wasn’t talking to her. Leia and Luke were busy with organizing the new base so she didn’t even have her lessons to keep herself occupied. They arrived on their base on Ersa Prime. It was a cold planet most of the facility was underground. Rey didn’t like it, she missed the trees and grass but mostly she missed Juno.

Rey did have plenty of unpacking to do. They offered to put Juno’s things into storage but Rey insisted that every box be brought in. She would prepare everything for when Juno returned. If she returned……no they would get her back and when they did Rey was going to have their room ready for her.

She worked on their room all the first day and was making good head way. On the second day Hilly offered to help. Rey knew Finn sent her. He was worried about her but he was taking care of Poe.They worked on box after box going through all Juno’s things.

“Hey look at this,” Hilly said. She was sitting crossed legged on the floor going through a box that said under bed. “I packed this box but I don’t remember see these. She pulled out three wrapped boxes. “This one has your name on it.” Rey takes the package in her hands. “It looks like a present. Are you going to open it?”

“Maybe I should wait for the boys.” She set the present on her bed along with Finn and Poe’s. Hilly send Finn a message to rendezvous at Rey’s room. Rey bit the bullet and messaged Poe. Finn arrived first he sat next to Hilly on the floor. He examined the box Hilly handed him. “You know I don’t think I ever got a present before.” He’s face had a boyish look as he shook the box. Poe arrived he looked around the room and sadness filled his eye. BB-8 rolled over to Rey (Poe missing his prissy girl) he beeped. Poe turns to Rey and scoops her into a hug.

“I’m sorry I was such a jerk. I know you did everything you could.” Rey could have starting crying all over again. “So what’s up?”

“Well Hilly found these presents when she was unpacking Juno things. She hand Poe a box that’s about the same size as Finn’s. Rey's was just a tiny box about the size of her palm. “What do you think should we open them?” Finn’s eyes look up almost pleading not to be denied his first present. Poe looked at his like it was the saddest thing in the galaxy. Rey was sort of a mix in between. 

“I think Juno would want us to open them.” Finn said. " Come on Rey at least read the note on yours."

“Fine,” she takes the note taped to the top of her box.

Dear Rey, Poe and Finn,

It was a custom in my family to give gifts to those dearest to you on your birthday. Please accept these gifts as you are all people I hold dear to my heart. 

Love from Juno

"Do you know when her actual birthday is?" Poe asked but Juno hadn't mentioned her birthday to Rey.

"I say we open them." Finn said, Poe and Rey couldn't deny Finn his first present. 

"Ok go for it." Finn and Poe both got miniature remote operated flyers. Finn was a tie fighter and Poe's was a x-wing, there was a note on them that says, Now we can find out which model truly is superior.

Rey completely forgot about the fight Poe and Finn had when they picked up Juno. Her mind truly did remember every small detail. 

"This is awesome!" Finn had a goof smile on his face. Even Poe had a hint of a smile. "Open yours Rey." She takes a deep breath and opens hers. She opens a little red box inside was a necklace the chain was gold attached to the end was a crystal." Rey pulls the chain and let the crystal dangle before her eyes. It was beautiful, translucent burnt orange color. 

"Here let me help you put it on." Poe help Rey with the necklace. The crystal fell just below her collar bone. Rey experience a warm sensations spread through her body when the crystal made contact with her skin. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling just odd. Rey went to exam the necklace in the mirror. The sound of Finn ripping open his box snapped her out of her contemplation. 

The boys flew the planes around well Hilly and Rey finished unpacking. No one talked about how much they missed Juno. They all left when it was almost lights out. Rey had changed for bed when there was a knock at the door. It was Luke. 

"Good evening Rey. I just stop by.....where did you get that crystal?" His eye are locked on the orange gem around her neck.

"Juno bought it for me. We found presents in her boxes. Finn convinced us to open them." 

"May I see it?" Master Luke come in the room well Rey unclasps the gift. She hands it to her Master and watches well he examines it. "Did you feel anything when you touch it?" 

"Well the first contact was when I put it on. When it touched my neck I felt a warm sensation." Master Luke nodded 

"This crystal is called the heart of the guardian. The legend behind this crystal is that it appears in times of great turmoil and will help bring salvation to the galaxy. It would seem the force has plans for you my padawan if such a crystal finds you. We will resume you train tomorrow. I must ensure you are ready for what is to come."

"What is to come master?" Rey puts the necklace back around her neck. 

"I'm afraid I don't have all the answers Rey, but it is clear the force has selected you to have this crystal. It will help you bring salvation to the galaxy." Rey stomach drops, that's a tall order. "Fear not child it's only an old Jedi tails but best to be prepared. Tomorrow morning meet me in training room three." Luke turns to leave but stops at the door. "We have located the Finalizer and they are working on plans to rescue Juno, I know you wish to help but for now Leia and I feel you should focus on training. Sleep well Rey, we will get Juno back have faith. 

Rey had very mixed emotion when she crawled into bed. Happy the location of Juno is known but still fearful for the wellbeing of her friend. The news regarding her lovely necklace was worrisome. The crystal seem to weigh more around her neck as she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	21. Roomate

Juno

“Sir, the patient will be waking shortly.” Juno hears a droid say but she can’t seem to open her eyes. Her mind is fuzzy. It was hard to focus. She remembers the medical bay. The Captain was with her, she had removed her helmet and Juno remembers being shocked by how pretty she was. I guess when someone has a helmet on you just assume there had to be a reason for them to wear it, but the captain had none. Also unexpected was her comforting nature. Again you expect a Captain to be all hard but she was sympathetic and keep reassuring Juno the whole time that she was safe and they would find the persons responsible.

Finally her eyes start to do as they are told. They slowly open and her breathe catches. This isn’t the medical center. Where is she? There is a medical Droid beside her; she is lying in a large bed. The room was clearly someone bedroom, but who’s?

“How do you feel Miss?” the medical droid asked. “Are you experiencing any pain?”

“Leave us,” The general is standing in the door way

“I have only begun the preliminary testing sir.” The droid protest

“I will take it from here, Dismissed.” The droid exits without another word. Her last memory with the general was weeping into his chest. She could feel her cheeks blush at the embarrassment of it.

“Welcome to my quarters. You will remain here until the Supreme Leaders decides otherwise. You must be thirsty. He walks over to the bed with a glass of water. She starts to sit up but pain shoots through her side, she gasps.

“Yes you have some cracked ribs.” He sets the glass down; “Here let me help you” he reaches his arm under her arm, snaking it around her back. He’s practically hugging her. He gently lifts and slides her to a sitting position. With his free hand he grabs the pillows from the other side of the bed and puts them behind her. He gently releases her. He takes a seat beside her and retrieves the glass of water. She attempts to reach for it but he stops her with a disapproving look. She thinks for a minute about refuse to drink it but she’s so thirty. Looking at the glass she concedes and allows him to bring the cup to her lips. She was starting to get sick or this. She wasn’t a toddler she can eat and drink on her own.

"Are you in pain? I have some medication to help you." Her body ached, she nodded her head. He pulls a pill bottle from his pocket. He takes one pill and places it in her month and gives her move water. "Do you have any question?"

"Many, how long was I asleep? Why am I here in your rooms? Did you find the people that attacked me? Is that a cat?" Her eyes lock on a orange tabby that wondered into the room. It made its way to investigate the stranger in the bed. It jumps up walking slowly forward sniff Juno 

"Juno, Millicent, Millicent, Juno. She may not be impressed with you. You're in her spot." Millicent does look put out. "Now the other questions, you were asleep a little over six hours. You are here in my rooms because I want you here and yes the men were found. Kylo Ren killed them. A women that gave them accuse to your rooms suffer damage from Kylo Ren searching her mind and was sent back to her family." 

"Dead" she whispered, so many emotions filled her it was overwhelming. 

"The First Order has very strict rules about this sort of crime, even for our prisoners. Had Ren not killed them they would have been executed regardless, but Ren takes particular offence to such violations." He raises the glass of water to her mouth. "Drink," She obeys , lost in thought. 

"Why do you want me here?" 

"To keep you safe. No one can access these rooms other than myself. You belong to me and no one touches my things. I should have brought you here to start with but I had too much faith in my people too obey the rules." 

"Now lets get you cleaned up, the refreshed in there." He points to a door over his left shoulder. "I have had cloth brought in for you." He points to the chair were there was a folded pile of clothes resting on top of a towel. "I will be ordering dinner in a few hours. I expect you to be clean and dresses for dinner. I may even allow you to feed yourself if you are good." He raised his hand towards her but she flinched away, fearful he was going to strike her. He looked hurt by the response. "I see we have some trust issues to work on." He stands and leaves the room. She strokes the cats fur a few times before slowly getting up. Her body aches to the bones. 

The hot water from the shower felt nice but did little to help the ache in her body. The cloths the general had picked for her was a dress that fell to her knee. The color was an ice lilac. She was surprised because she had purchased a very similar dress when she was on D'Qar. She returns to the bedroom in search of a brush for her hair. There is a knock on the door and the general entered. 

"Follow me," he commanded her. Outside the door was a kitchen and dinning room that connected with a living area. "You are allowed in here. You may not enter my office unless I ask you too. He points to a door beside the bedroom door. How sit here." He pointed to a chair, which she sat in. He picked up a brush and started running it gentle through her hair. This was something she loved as a child. Her mother would do it herself, sending the servants away she would brush her hair before bed. It was one of the happy memories she had with her mother. It made her feel cherished. She closed her eyes and let the memory comfort her. Once he was satisfied with the placement of her hair he set the brush down. Moving to stand in front of her. "I have so business to attend to on the bridge before dinner. You are to rest and when I return we will eat. You are safe with me Juno. In time you will see." He bends down leaving a kiss on her forehead before he marches out the door. 

Juno wasn't sure what to do. She was still tired so she decide to lay back down. Millicent kept her company. Slowly she fell back asleep.


	22. Respect

Hux 

He has never lived with a women before. Juno's present in his living space has been an eye opener.  
Boredom seemed to be an issue. He had to have books and puzzles brought in, funny enough she refused to watch films she was in, so other films were collected. Another issue was her attractiveness.He exited his office one morning to see her in the midst of her yoga. There is something provocative about this exercise, to the point he had to avert his eyes. Yet he seem to mange entering every day during yoga. 

"Are you ever going to tell me what the plan is?" She asked one day. She sits back in her chair and looks at him. "I have been here a cycle now and I have no idea what the plan is." 

"Why would I tell you that?" He walks over and sits in the chair opposite her.

"I hope you realize that I had everything set up in a manner that allowed the resistance to have accuse to my money with out the need of my presence." 

"We are well aware of all the paperwork Miss Terra"

"Then how can keeping me here do anything to help your cause? The resistance still has my money, I'm sure they'll use this to drum up more support. If anything me being here is only going to harm your cause." 

"To be honest my first call was to have you terminated but the Supreme Leader said to bring you in live. So here you are." 

"Rey too." 

"Yes but Ren constantly underestimates her. Between us I find it highly amusing when he fails." Except when his failure cost me my star killer base. 

"So what does your Supreme Leader want with an actress?" Good question

"It is not my place to question the Supreme Leaders demands only to see that they are meet."

"So even you don't think there is a purpose for me to be here. Interesting...." 

"The Supreme Leader is wise. He has a reason. We just haven't been told yet. Also my opinion is not relevant at this point." She falls silent. He relishes the rare moment until he looks up. There's a pensive look on her face. "What are you thinking?" He had to know. She looks up at him, there is fear in her eye. She looked so young and venerable 

"There is only one reason for me to be here and that's to be bate for the resistance. After making me their face the core planets will expect them the do everything to get me back." Smart girl.

"You really shouldn't have become involved with the resistance. I would never have allowed you to be used in such a manner. They were taking advantage of your grief." Shaking his head and she actually laughs

"Yes, I'm sure if it was the resistance the destroyed my family and I approached you offering my vast wealth to help your cause you would have say, no thank you, you're clearly overwhelmed with grief. I couldn't possibly accept it." She rolls her eyes. True he never would have refused that offer. 

"Fine, I would not have refused such an offer but I would have protected you better."

"Sure you would have, because you've done a great job so far. I was here a total of three days before your own crew demonstrated how safe I am here." 

"Watch yourself, I will not be spoken to like this in my own quarters after I have done everything to make you comfortable." Ungrateful little creature. 

"Oh I see the truth sometimes is hard to hear. Your a murderer! I don't have to watch myself. I will speak to you any way I chose." She stands and gracefully moves towards his room. How dare she. She was his prisoner, she can't speak to him like that, he didn't dismiss her. 

Angry was flowing through him clouding his judgement. In three strides he has her arm and spinning her around; a loud crack is hear as the back of his hand contacts her cheek. " I will not be spoken to with such disrespect. Do you understand me?" 

God, what had he done. He pulls her into his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me. I never wish to hurt you." He runners his finger through her hair holding her. "Come, sit I'll get you a cold compress for your cheek." He leads her to the chair encouraging her to sit. He returns with a compress wrapped in a towel.

"I am sorry about my outburst, after dinner I will take you for a tour of the ship. Would you like that?" She nods her head. Though her eyes stay locked on the ground.

"I will order us dinner. Go wash up." She leaves the room at top speed. What had he done? He struck her! He never lots his temper like that before. Her disrespect towards him just set him off. He need her respect, he need her to look up to him, to admire him. 

What was happening to him.......


	23. Telecom

Rey

Please news just something......anything! The silent prayer she said over and over day after day.

"I want you to take tomorrow to rest Rey." Rey was just finishing off her meditation after another day of practicing.

"Please Master Luke I have to practice." She takes a deep breath. "It's the only thing that helps." 

"Still tomorrow I will be going with Chewie to see some of his contacts. See what rumours are going around." 

"Are you going to see Maz?" 

"That maybe one of our stops. I should be back in a week. Tomorrow rest until I return meditation, levitation, and of coarse practice with your sabre." 

Finn burst in the training room.

"Rey, Master Luke ," he must of ran the whole way to them because he was gasping for air, "The General received a telecom from the First Order." Rey is out the door,Finn on her heels. Master Luke is behind but not far, he's pretty fast for an old man.

"General Hux, why don't you let me speak to Juno well we wait for Rey to arrive." Poe is standing at Leia's shoulder giving Hux a look that could kill. Hux gives Leia a condescending smile. Rey slows to a stop listening to the man that stole her newest friend. 

"All in good time General, my word is that the best pilot in the resistance? My goodness you look angry, did you lose something dear to you?" Rey wasn't about the stand there and let that jerk poke fun at Poe's pain.

"Hey that's enough out of you! Where's Juno?" She move to stand on the other side of Leia.

"Rey, I presume, we have not been formally introduced. I'm.."Rey interrupts him

"I know who you are! Where is Juno?"

"I suggest you teach that scavenger some manners, General. Juno is here." He steps back revealing Juno sitting in a chair. Directly behind her like a dark tower is Kylo Ren. Hux moves to stand beside her. 

" Juno, are you ok?" Leia asks. "Have they been treating you well?" Rey can feel Kylo's eye watching her but she doesn't care. All she cares about it that she can see Juno.

Juno glances at Hux, he gives a nod. "I am fine, they are treating me well." Juno looks at Rey. "I'm so glad you escape." Ren's hand grips Juno's shoulder and she falls silent.

"See alive and well. Now to business. Why haven't you informed the core planets that you have lost your precious benefactor? Hmm, embarrassing I know. Well in the next week Juno will be making a public appearance. So I suggest you make some form of announcement soon." 

"Well, thank you for the warning General Hux. An act of kindness from a ruthless, calculated man like yourself is a rarity."Leia's tone dripped of sarcasm. Hux gives Leia a smile that is as cold as his icy eyes.

"I think that's enough for one day. Say goodbye Juno." Before Juno can say a word Kylo Ren puts her to sleep. 

"Don't worry about her," Hux runs his finger down Juno cheek. He then turns and lockers eyes with Poe "I'm going to take special care of our little star. I take good care of my things." He has a smug smirk that makes Rey wish she could punch him in the face.

She looks at the sleeping Juno and the dark knight holding her upright in her chair. Kylo nods his head to her just before the telecom shuts down

Poe stormed out of the room. Finn following behind saying he'd take care of him. 

"Rey," Leia begins but Rey interrupts 

"I know it's a trap." Rey leaves the room.


	24. First Meetings

Hux 

Well that went well. He knew it was childish to taunt the pilot but he couldn't resist. Juno was sleeping safe and sound in his bed. Ren was off doing whatever Ren does. He had just settle at his desk when he got the message the Supreme Leader wanted a meeting. He also wanted to see Juno. Ren arrives after a few moments to wake the sleeping lady. 

She is clear disoriented if he did know better he'd think she was drunk. "Is she alright?" He asks Ren. Hux didn't have an abundance of experience with force sleeps. 

“She will come round once the force sleep wears off." Hux moves to help her out of bed. 

"The Supreme leader will not care; he just wishes to see her. I will meet you there.” Ren leaves Hux is anxious he wasn't sure what the Supreme Leaders plans were for Juno. He fixes her hair and makes sure she looks perfect. 

"Now Juno, we are going to see the Supreme Leader. You are to be on your best behavior. Only speak when spoken to." He takes her arm leading her from the room. "Prefect, now little star lets go." 

The Supreme Leader is waiting for them in all him hologram glory when they arrive. "Bow when we arrive." Hux whispers to her. Always a lady Juno falls into a traditional curtsy. Looking under his lids as he bows he sees this pleases their leader. 

"Lovely, you may raise child." Juno straightens up to a standing position. She’s between Ren and Hux glancing once at the hologram but then deciding the floor was the place to stare. "Miss Terra, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I do understand that there was an unfortunate incident when you arrived." 

"That was rectified immediately Supreme Leader." Hux replied. 

"Excellent, you have my deepest apologies. I am a fan of your work my Lady. You are a very gifted actress.” Hux tried to imaging the Supreme Leader sitting back watching a film but it just seemed unlikely.   
“My deepest sympathies for you loss; I have always admired the Terra family. It truly is unfortunate that they were in the Hosian system at the time. I can understand you anger and you rash decisions but you have committed treason against the First Order siding with the resistance.” He pauses there; Hux knows he is giving Juno a chance to apologize, to beg for mercy. She remains silently defiant and he starts to get nervous at what the Supreme Leader will do. A smile appears on his old face.   
“Look at me child. You think I don’t know what you have done?” he chuckles and shakes his finger at her. ”I have been reviewing your legal documents. You are a rather clever girl. Be careful gentlemen she is more than a pretty face.” He looks down at some paperwork in his lap.  
“The retrieval of the money you have put aside for the resistance is next to impossible to get back. You also transferred a large some to a Wookie?" He glances up at her.

"Yes, I was funding the restoration of the Millennium Falcon." Ren head scraps in her direction. The Supreme leader carries on. 

"I see. We also need to discuss this will of yours. You left a majority of your fortune to General Organa and Luke Skywalker in the event of your death."

"Yes with no family left I had to leave it to someone." There is a dangerous silence that follows her sassy comment. "Also you would be doing the resistance a huge favor by killing me.”

"Oh your execution has been discussed at length, the planets loyal to the Order have been demanding your pretty like head since the promos came out but with this news we will have to consider a different solutions. General, you may be right, I will allow you to go forward with your plan." 

"Thank you Supreme Leader." His heart leap, his plans were approved there was some much to do. 

"Go make your preparations. Miss Terra, welcome to the First Order. You both are dismissed." 

"Bow," Hux whispers to Juno. She falls into another curtsy. My goodness she is graceful. Taking her arm he leads her out of the room.

"You did well, my star. A little sassy but the Supreme Leader didn’t seem to mind, but in the future you should watch that. He may not always be so lenient." They walk to the halls of the finalizer. Every person they pass looks at Juno. Most think she's a traitor. True she is but he is going to fix that. He was going to fix everything. She would resist, that was expected. 

 

Juno

 

"I want her to look innocent, angelic." There is a team of people working on Juno. The General stands back appraising their work, bossing them all around. “The hair I want it down. Yes, perfect. She needs to be perfect today.”   
“Why are you dressing me up?” she asks as people apply make up.

“Today is a big day for you. I have ordered you some food. You will have breakfast alone. I have too much to prepare. I need today to go flawlessly.” 

“You’re not going to tell me what’s happening?” Come on man give up the details. 

“All you need to know is you are going in front of an audience. As one of the best actress in the galaxy I expect you to act according.”

“How exactly are you expecting me to act?”

“I will be making an announcement concerning you that will save your life. I expect you to play along and make whatever I say seem like it is the most excellent news you have ever heard.” Fine keep your secrets General. 

After a short ship ride she is lead out on a stage with the General and Kylo Ren. There is a large crowd cheering, this is clearly a First Order run planet. The people have come out to cheer their heroes.   
The General steps forward and they fall silent. He goes on about their achievements and Juno finds it hard to focus. It is only when he says her name that her attention comes back. 

“We have liberated Juno Terra from the resistance. They used this poor woman to try and rally the people against us. They took advantage of her but we could not stand ideally by well this happen. Kylo Ren and myself retrieved her from the resistance where she was been held under the watchful eyes or their Jedi. I am aware many of you believe her to be a traitor.” The crowd starts make booing and hissing sounds. “No, Juno Terra is not to be held responsible for the propaganda the resistance forced her to do. In fact I have come today to make a very special announcement. Juno Terra has agreed to be my wife.” The crowd began to cheer. Juno’s head started to spin……..wife! His Wife! Kylo Ren tells her to smile. Hux takes her hand, leading her forward a few steps then kissing her on the cheek. 

“Just keep smiling.” he says in her ear. She feels like she may just faint. She is then whisked off the stage and back on the ship. She back in her seat between Kylo Ren and the General or her new fiancé apparently.

“I’m not going to marry you.” She proclaims after sitting is silence for a few minutes. Hux rises out of his seat. 

“Now don’t be difficult. I know the news is fresh and you still have to process this. So let’s not say anything we may regret. You did well today.” He kneels down before her. 

“I won’t regret what I have to say to you.” She is about to tell him exactly what’s on her mind when his covers her mouth with his hand. 

“You will be silent or I will have you sedated.” She really doesn’t want to be put out again between the drugs and Kylo Ren her brain was starting to feel loopy. So she gives him a nod that she will be silent. 

“Excellent, “He removes his hand. “I’m saving your life. You should be thankful.” Thankful, I am many things but thankful sure isn’t one of them.


	25. Sticks and stones

Rey

She watch the halo again. It has been two weeks since the halo went out.Juno is clearly shocked by the announcement. They clearly didn't tell her before hand. They had her dressed up looking like a Queen. She wear a beautiful gown. Her hair and makeup were perfect. She performed like the star she is. Only her good friends could see it in her eyes as Hux parades her around. Clearly he was thrilled by the whole outcome. He leaders her around like she's his prize nerf.

Poe is pissed. Leia has him under supervision to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. Which wasn't pretty, but that would be the last thing they need Poe running off and getting captured or killing in a daring rescue. 

"Not you too." Finn is standing in the doorway. "Poe is watching the halo none stop." He takes a seat on the bed beside her. "We will figure out something." 

"I miss her so much." She leans over and rest her head in his shoulder. "How's Poe doing?"

"Poe is a passionate guy, but his first love is the resistance. He would never go against Leia." She sense Master Luke, he's back! With Finn she heads to the hanger. When they arrive the falcon was just landing. Leia was also waiting to see her brother.

"Welcome back." She hugs Luke then Chewie. "How was the trip?" 

"Good, we should talk. I have a plan." They all head for the Leia's rooms except Chewie he remains with the falcon. Though they were join by Poe.

Juno

On the finalizer Juno sats well her hair is being done. Hux insisted she look prefect if she wanted to leave the rooms. It was the only way to get out so she would dress up and let him parade her around. He's little trophy wife to be......she had to find a way out of this. How many times had her parents try to arrange matches for her. She away managed to get out of them and she would get out of this one too. 

"It is just so romantic. He saves you from the resistance." The stylist....Jamie that was her name, was jabbering on well she got her ready. She a nice enough girl, but she never stop talking. She also had an opinion about everything. "Tell me when did you realize you were in love with the General?" Deep breath! Here we go, Juno meets Jamie's eyes in the mirror and puts on a dazzling smile. 

" I didn't realize it at first but it was very much love at first sight!" Jamie giggles like a school girl. 

"How romantic, I'm so jealous!" Ha, she could have him. "There you're perfect just the way he likes, now what are you going to wear?" She wonders over to the closet and picks out a white floral dress. "This one I think." She hold it up and Juno gives her a nod. 

This dress looks like something her sisters would wear to a garden party. He's dressing her in light pastel colours. If his goal is to make her look innocence and youthful it does the trick. Once dressed she is in front of the mirror looking lovely. Your doll is ready General. Come show her off like a pretentious ass. 

"You look lovely my sweet." Right on time, did someone order a pompous jerk? Because it's arrived! She wants so desperately to tell him off but she has the eyes of Jamie staring at her, waiting for a show. She smiles at the man as he's appeasing her and gushes about how he spoils her. Jamie smiles beside her. 

"Ladies need to be spoiled, my sweet." He stands behind her looking at her reflect in the mirror."You are dismissed." He said coolly to Jamie who leaves with in seconds. The smile vanishes from Juno's face. They are alone she can give him all the hateful glares she wishes. He finds it amusing, as always, smirking at her. 

"Love at first sight?" He questions, so he does watch her when he's not here. That doesn't surprise her."That's not very believable."

"Of coarse it is, every women on the blasted ship will swoon at the thought. Well, not Phasma but all the rest will eat it up. Love at first sight, love found in unlikely situations always fascinates people."

"Perhaps your right." He moves to stand beside her in the mirror. "What a pair we are. I know you are unhappy but in time, when the war is over you will see. I have a plan. Now today I was thinking I would take you on the bridge, but you will have to behave." 

"When have I not behaved?" He smirks again

"I know it is only a matter of time before you try something. I can't wait to see what you come up with." He holds out his arm indicating it's time to go. She place her hand in the crook of his arm to lead the way. 

 

Hux

She of coarse had no idea this was his favorite time of day. He would walk her around his ship. She would look lovely as always. He couldn't wait to show her the bridge. Sure his room has a window but the bridge had the best view. 

All eyes are on her as she enters the bridge. She gasps, and the look of indifference was replaced with awe as she looks out at the beauty of the universe before her. 

"We are ready to depart ,sir."Phasma joins him watching Juno, she has abandoned his arm and is walking to the window. 

"Excellent, let's be on our way then Captain." He goes and joins her.

"We are about to enter into hyperspace my dear." They watch the dots change into streams of light fly by the window. "Come dear." He extends his arm again. 

"Tomorrow we have a meeting on Arkanis." She glances at him in surprise. 

"I have a meeting? What are you planning on announcing this time?" Her surprise changes to suspicion. 

"No announcement this time though I'm sure you will be just as uncomfortable. Stars knows I'll be. We will be having dinner with my father and his wife." 

She stops walking, "You're taking me to meet your family?" 

"Yes, meet and to start the preparations of course. We will be married there." Madame Hux will what to have her say in the affairs. "Father seems to think it will only take a month to plan and prepare everything."

"Why are you having a big ceremony?" They are back in his rooms again. 

"Now my dear this is not just my ceremony. This is our ceremony. Our upcoming marriage is what everyone is talking about. The people want to know everything about it. So we are going to let everyone watch the whole thing play out. The people love you my little star. When the war ends they will need a ruler. Who would make a better Empress than one that is already beloved by the Galaxy?" 

"Your crazy, Hux." 

"Sticks and stone dear. Now I have work to do. I'll be back for supper."


	26. Welcome Back

Juno

Hux paces back and forth in front of her. 

"Are you ok? You seem..........nervous." He stops and for a moment he had an actual, genuine smile, not his mocking sneer or condescending smirk. He actually looked handsome when he truly smiled. 

"Well to be honest I've never brought a girl home to my family before. Which I understand to be a stressful situation under normal circumstances and let's face it, we are not normal, my sweet." 

"Still haven't figured out which term of endearment you wish to use? So far you have tried darling, dear, precious, now sweet, oh and little star."

"I suppose I should pick one." He pauses for a moment then takes a seat beside her. "I feel I must warn you my father is a cold man, he will not be overly welcoming. His wife is a malicious, egomaniac that will try to suck the life out if you. Well perhaps she will be kinder to you, well you'll see."

"You speak of your mother like that?" She has never trusted a man that doesn't love is mother. 

"Madame Hux is not my mother and she despises me. Which means she will most likely uses you as a pawn in her attacks on me." 

"We will have something in common, our distaste for you." It was a jab but she had to get them out now. She wouldn't behave poorly in front of his family. Not for him for herself. She will always be the lady that her parents raised her to be. That was how she would honour them. 

"Well, that's one thing." He grumbled sitting back. She felt guilty, why? Well, he was the only person she has spoke to in months. Other then the annoying Jamie and well there was the occasional talk with Kylo Ren or the Supreme Leader. Those were never overly pleasant. In a strange way they had sort of become friends. 

"I'm sorry for your mother." He lets out a dry laugh

"I'm sorry for her too. She work for Father and Madame in the kitchen. I was told Madame had her shipped off only days after I was born and knowing Madame I'm sure it was no where nice." Silence fells between them. "Does it bother you that I'm illegitimate?"

"Does it bother you that I'm an actress? I never regretted my choice to break tradition. I didn't marry right after school as my sisters before me. My father and mother would have indulged any of my choices. I was the youngest you see, spoiled in many ways, and well mother loved to watch me dance. She was so proud." 

"Well you are a remarkable dancer, my little star."

"Yes you told me that before. Then chased me to the roof."

"You shouldn't have ran, I would have taken care of you." 

"You wanted to execute me!" She throws him a dirty look.

"Only a little, my star."

"We are on approach sir." He signs he really is nervous.

"What has you so nervous? Look I promise I'll save all my adorable snide comments until we are alone. I will not disrespect you in front of your family. 

"I appreciate that, but I am more nervous about my family's snide comments." With that he left her to go talk to the landing party. Soon they were on there way to the Hux's 

Juno had never been to Arkanis, it was very green. There were grey ominous clouds rolling in the sky. 

"My apologies for the weather. There is little sunshine in this place. You will have to shine for us instead, my star" he gives a playful smirk. He gives her a quick look up and down, making sure she looks presentable. Nodding he holds out his arm. "Into the wampa den we go." 

Clearly the Hux's have money, not Terra money but they were on the wealthier side. She notes that the ground are being invaded by troops. For their safety she's told. The walk through the door and the Hux family is present, waiting to welcome them. 

"Welcome back Armitage." Hux bows his head to his father. Armitage that was a fun name. 

"Father, Madame, may I introduce Juno Terra. Juno my father Commandant Brendal Hux, and Madame Maratella Hux. 

"Welcome to our home Miss Terra." The commandant bows, she offers a formal curtsy not as over the top as the one she did for the Supreme Leader. The commandant gives her an appraising once over. 

"My word she is a beauty, is she not Bren. Far too lovely for you Armitage. Come dear, I will show you around the house and to your room. They will want to discuss Armitage's many disappointing failures." She gives Hux a cold smile before stealing Juno's arm.

"She will stay in my room." Hux says

"Before the marriage, that's outrageous." Madame Hux looks appalled. 

"She requires watchful eyes I'm afraid." Hux looks to his father who simply nods his approval. Then heads off to an adjoining room. This is when the Mrs. Hux niceties disappear.

"I'm sure she does require watching, Armitage. A lady of Miss Terra's standings doesn't marry the likes of your with out a blaster pointed at their head. Pretend all you want Armitage but you will never be good enough for her. Poor thing, the last in your line and saddled with a bastard not worthy of his fathers name." She grabs Juno's arm pulling her down the hall. Juno is stunned, looking over her shoulder she see Hux watching them. He doesn't looked hurt by this women's cruel words, his eyes look concerned, concerned for you.

Juno is silent as Madame Hux leads her around showing off her prized possessions. After they have tea.

"Juno child, you look tired. Would you like to rest before dinner?" The Madame seemed to be kind to her so only Hux received her hatred. 

"That would be nice I fear traveling as tired me." 

"Come," she leads her from the room. "My husband is not overly pleased with you when he heard the news. He said you must be stupid to back the resistance. Not to worry child, I convinced him that the loyalty you showed for your family is an amiable quality. It would likely insure your commitment to this family once Armitage gets a child in you." She stops outside a room. "Armitage's room." She opens the door. "The servants have unpacked your bags, rest I will have Armitage fetch you dinner."

"Thank you Madame."


	27. In the Lion's Den

Hux watches with concern as his monster of a step mother pulls Juno down the hallway. After years of her viperous words Hux was accustom to her verbal attacks but from the look on Juno’s face clearly she isn’t. He reassures himself that the monster wouldn’t criticize Juno. His traitorous wife to be is still a Terra and that name is valuable to the likes of Maratella Hux, what she will say about him on the other hand is perplexing. Reluctantly he starts to moves towards his father’s office. 

“Stop dawdling boy.” He father growls, Father was displeased that’s never a good thing. He enters the office standing at attention in front of his father’s desk. Hux was no general here. “Yet another impressive failure to add to the list.” His father tosses a file on his desk; he stands and moves towards Hux speaking and circling like a vulture. “Millions of dollars lost. Hundreds of lives lost. By only a hand full of resistance pilots as well. Who is responsible?” His father stops in front of him. Hux knows what is about to come. His father’s backhand strikes his face with surprising force for a man of his age.

“Forever a disappointment,” the Commandant looks at his son is disgust. There is nothing to be said. Hux would only appear weaker in his father’s eyes if he made excuses, but in he’s head he damns Kylo Ren and his desert planet junk monger. 

“Not only do you disappointment me but also you embarrass our family by bring home a resistance supporter to wed.” How could his father not see the benefits from his marriage to Juno?

“The Supreme Leader…”

“DO NOT INTERUPT ME BOY!” Though he would never admit it aloud even now fear fills him to his very bones when his father raised his voice. 

“You think I don’t know that you proposed this idea to the Supreme Leader? I know you boy! You have always been weak when it comes to women. You couldn’t resist could you? A beautiful lady in need of saving, were you hoping she would fall in love with you Armitage? This isn’t a fairy tale boy. She is financing our enemy and I just had to welcome her into my home, because of you. I should go shoot her in the head this second.” No, he wouldn’t, he would never go against the supreme leader. 

“Permission to speak, Sir?” 

“Granted”

“Miss Terra is from a neutral family, she only aligned herself with the resistance to avenge her family. This marriage will benefit our cause in time, in time I will have access to the largest fortune in the galaxy.”

“Fair point, then we can simply remove her. The fortune would be entirely ours. Perhaps you aren’t a complete waste after all Armitage.” He father chuckles “Does the idea of killing off your bride not sit well with you boy? You look paler than usual.”

“I have faith she will be loyal to us father, in time.” He father takes a sit at his desk again.

“Mara said the same thing. I’m not so sure.” He picks up a file from the stack on the desk. “Dismissed.” 

With that he leaves his father’s office. He can hear his step mother talking in the parlor. They must be having tea. He watches through the half closed door. He sees now that all the worrying about his step-mother was for nothing. Juno is the perfect embodiment of what a lady of good breeding ought to be. He catches looks of approval in Madame’s face as she assesses Juno. His father’s reaction was surprising he thought he would approve of the marriage. He has a feeling that it isn’t Juno that his father is against. He is just looking for anything to use against his son. With a sigh he turns leaving through the front door. He has to confer with the troops on security 

Late he goes to his room to find Juno sleeping peacefully in his bed. He doesn’t want to wake her but she need to start going ready for dinner. As he approaches he watches her sleep form wanting to remember this peacefully sleeping lamb trapped in the lion’s den.  
He kneels beside the bed, carefully moving the stray hairs the have fallen into her face. 

“Juno,” he runs the back of his hand down her cheek. “It’s time to wake. Dinner is in an hour.” She stirs, but her eyes remain closed. He doesn’t know what came over him but with very little thought he leans in and gentle kisses her lips. 

His father was wrong this was like a fairy tale. The princess kisses her savior gently back.


	28. Team Save Juno

"So Juno will be at the Hux compound for a month before the wedding. Do we have any information on the compound?" Leia was holding a meeting with the council, Rey was invited to join. Along with Poe, Finn along and master Luke. The topic using the information Luke and Chewy found to get Juno back.

There is a knock at the door. A statistician enters taking a set at the table. Leia need to get the councils approval to send a rescue mission, the meeting has already been going on for hours. The statistician starts to speak.

"General, statistically the odds are not good for extracting Juno from a place we have little to no knowledge of. We must assume that the security will be high. Even if we were able to obtain a full lay out of the compound the risk is to high. I simply can't sign off on a report justifying this attempt." The guy gets icy stares from half the room. Finn has is hands on Poe's shoulders. 

"Can't justify the risk. She is are primary supporter." Poe spits out.

"That is true but the fund are still available even with her gone. Are they not? I mean come on people she's just a rich actress it's not like we can justify the risk to bring her back, she services no military purpose, we have the money! We should just be thankful The Order has decided not to kill her, cause statistically she isn't a solid investment any longer." That was it Poe jumps across the table at the guy. Finn had to grab him holding him back. 

"Not worth the risk. Not a solid investment." The statistician seems shocked by the out burst.

"If you knew Juno, you would never say that. She is most definitely worth the risk." Rey says calmly.

"I have something for you to consider in your report." Leia walks over and drops a file before him. " We have but a percentage of Juno's money. Here is her net worth. As you can see we have access to only 10%. That will leave 90% available to the First Order General once he marries her." The statistician looks over the file.

"Well General my advise is to have her assassinated, as soon as possible. That is the soundest choice." The room erupts, how dare he even suggest such a thing. Yet Rey notice as she takes in the room there seem to be some council members whispering and nodding. 

"Luke, they won't send an assassin would they?" Rey looks to her Master for comfort, only to see a darkness in his face. He too is watching the whispering council members. 

"I think we all need a break, I am dismissing this meeting, we will continue tomorrow." Leia announces, the room slowly breaks up. Rey follows Luke to Leia's office.

"Well that was a disaster." She is sitting at her desk in near tears. "I though if they had a good reason to get her back they would get on board. Oh Luke, did I just kill that girl?" She looks up pleading to her brother.

"It's not over yet." Luke says heavily.

They are having dinner discuss different tactic to get the council on Team Save Juno. When Leia reserved a message, she pales and slumps at her desk.

"Leia what is it?" In a voice that sound old and so tired she answers

"The council has deemed me compromised on the subject of Juno. They are proceeding with out me." 

"When will they vote?" Luke asked

"They already have. They have put a bounty on Juno. Ten million credits. That is the highest bounty in recorded history." Leia laughs, "To make it even better do you know we're the money is coming from to pay the bounty hunter that does the job! That's right it's her money, the money she gave to us." 

"This is wrong," Rey felt sick to her stomach. How could they do that to Juno. For the first time ever the First Order seemed like the good guys and that too just didn't sit right with Rey. "We can't let this happen." 

"Rey, I can't go against the council" Leia looks up from her desk. 

"You can't but we can." Rey looks to Luke, he nod his head. 

"I will speak to Chewy, prepared to leave Padawan. We have little time to save Juno."


	29. Coward

She was with Finn, Rey and Poe back at the waterfall. 

"Juno, get up." Poe was trying to get her to go swimming again. She beat him in their last race and the poor sport couldn't take it. She smiled lazily up complaining about being to tired. Poe caresses her face pulling it close, the kiss was so gentle, not like the last time. This time he wasn't being hasty and impulsive. He was being careful, gentle and loving. He rest his forehead against hers. 

"Wake up, Juno," Poe's voice changed it to Hux's. Her eye snap open. The general is leaning over her resting his forehead against hers. Was that....did he kiss her? Oh god she kissed him back! He slowly opened his eyes. He stands abruptly straightening his jacket. 

"I hope Madame hasn't been unkind. As I said she has a great distaste for me." He took a look around the room then back to Juno still laying on his bed. An oddly uneasy silence builds between them. "Dinner is in an hour." Then he storms from the room. 

Dinner at the Hux's was much like any other formal dinner her parents forced her to attend. Well there was a small difference, clearly Mrs. Hux hated being forced to sit at the same table as the General and from the cold eye she was receiving from Commandant Hux her presence was a slight that he could hardly muster the civility to endure. The meal was highly uncomfortable to say the least. 

"So, Juno may I ask why is a lady of your standings is not already married? Is it not custom to had your betrothed chosen as a child." The Commandant asked pointedly 

"It was Sir, but he fell in love with another. They eloped much to his family's displeasure."

"How devastating for you." Mrs Hux looked appalled. "How scandalous."

" There was ten years between us. At eighteen the thought of waiting for me to come of age must have been a daunting task. The really scandal happened when I was sixteen and he divorce his wife and claim the contract should be upheld." Mrs. Hux gasped at that. "Father was very upset. All business between the families was terminated immediately."

"I think I remember that. Your father stopped all funding to Kessel spice mines. Devastating to the industry." The General commented "It's only starting to recover now, years later." Commandant huffed in agreement. Juno notice he was drinking more than eating and was starting to get pink in his cheeks. 

"Yes father was ruthless in business. He always said his heart is for his family not business." Was.... he's heart was for for his family. 

"Shouldn't we discuss the wedding arrangements? Mrs Hux asks. "Tomorrow a small dinner party just a few close friends. Then a really official party on the weekend with all the major family." The commandant slam his hand down on the table. 

"Yes, lets parade the little traitor out for all the world to see how we are tainting our line." Mrs. Hux drops her head even the General look sheepish. "Brazen thing, sitting at my table. She is not worthy of my name. I should kill you right now." That was it her parents raised her to be respectful but that was all she was going to take. Let them shot her. 

"Sir, we both have to accept that neither one of us is happy with this situation. The truth of the matter is I don't wish to be a part of this family any more then you want me to be. I was offered this or death, although since meeting you death is starting to look like a more appealing alternative. I am starting to resent being called a traitor simply because I could careless who wins this stupid war. So kill me, don't kill me just make up your damn mind and deal with it. That's all any of us can do. With that I will take my leave. Madam good night and thank you for your gracious hospitality." She stands leaving the room with her head high like an empresses. 

 

Never in his life had he seen anyone speak to his father like that. The family sits in shock after Juno walks out of the dinning room with such grace it almost seems like she floats across the floor. Father sat back in his chair. The room is silence until his father starts to laugh. "She has spirt I'll give her that. Bravery too, you maybe right Mara, she may be too good for Armitage." With that he leave the table going to his office leaving him with Madame. 

"Well, you may be the luckiest bastard in the Galaxy. The right to have your father's name. Now marriage to a lady such as that," she shakes her head. "She belongs on the arm of a King that one. Instead she gets saddled with you." She releases a dry huff in disgust shaking her head. 

"I couldn't agree more, she is the ideal empress for the new order." He stands taking a bow to his step mother. Wisely avoiding is father in his drunken state he goes to check on his attended. He finds her in the hall upstairs looking at a painting. It is one of the family prizes. 

"May I ask where you got this?" He had no clue just that father was proud it was his. 

"I ask because it's a fake." He protest that she must be wrong, she giggles, "The original is on a wall at my family estate.Perhaps I should gift it to your family. I never cared for it. Paintings should be in homes of people that value them." She turn and continues further done the hall stopping at the next painting. He stands back just watching her. 

"I know I broken my promise, it wasn't my intention to embarrass you."

"Embarrassed hardly, it may have been one of the most entertaining dinners I've ever had here." She glances over her should at him with a faint smile then turn walking back down the hall."I dare say he deserved it, treating a guest in his home in such a manner." 

"Well he could still decide to kill me." Stars he would never let that happen. 

"Juno, I wish to speak to you, about what you said." He follows one step behind her. 

"I'm listening." She continues at her leisurely pass. 

"Devotion is something I value greatly. The devotion you have for your family I admire it and respect it. I just wanted you to know that I do hold a high regard for you." She looks over her shoulder again. 

"Apparently not high enough too defend me against an attack from your father." That's a low blow. 

"You are implying I am too cowardly to stand up to him?" Well she's right but he would never admit that to her. She spins around putting her back to the bedroom door. She leans back on the door, looking up under long lashes. 

"General would your call a thief a coward?" He steps closer to her 

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question." He takes another step closer he directly in front of her now. He can feel her chest rises and fall with every breath. She lifts her chin tilting her head back to look up at him. 

"You answered it for me dear general. A thief is a coward and you stole a kiss from me in this room only hours ago."Her eyes dance with satisfaction.

"Clever little lamb, using my own words to trap me." 

"I was having a lovely dream too, I was with my resistance friend at this beautiful waterfall were we swam but in my dream it wasn't you that I kisses back so sweetly, it was Poe." He steps back as if she slapped him, the cocky pilot that was whom she thought she kissed. "Maybe one day you will find the bravery to actually kiss me." With that she slips through the door closing it in his face. Jealousy of the resistant pilot flowed through him angry at her calling him a coward. He paces the hall trying to regain his composer. How dare she! 

Busting through the door he finds her already changed into her sleeping gown. Her hair hang down flowing over her shoulders. She back step as he stalks forward. She backs into his desk taking advantage of her lose of balance. One arm secures her waist the other hand grab the back of her neck. His month claims hers, his kiss is hard and angry, but with in seconds it changes. His anger melts away and his kiss becomes tender, testing her boundaries he deeps the kiss until he hear a small moan escape her. He pulls away resting his forehead against her again. Committing that sound to memory. 

"Don't call me a coward again. Unless of course you wish for more proof that I'm not." He turns to leave her to rest, when he reaches the door. She says one word.

"Coward."


	30. Wife or Prisoner

“What did you say?” Hux stops at the door. He turns to see a playful grin on her face. 

“You heard me! Unless, are you losing your hearing in your old age?” Old! True he is older than her but he is hardly old. He is the youngest general in History of the First Order and the Empire.

“You will pay for that comment, my dear.” He starts to remove his coat. 

“You’ll have to catch me first old man.” Her eyes dance with anticipation of the chase. She underestimates his speed; most people do. He lunges at her and a shriek fills the air. She retreats jumping up on the bed and across. Now the bed is between them. 

“We are too old for this game Juno.” He wasn’t accustomed to tomfoolery. It feels beneath him.

“You maybe, I am concerned you may fall will break a hip. Bone became so brittle in old age.”

“I meant in terms of maturity. You will stop this ridiculousness and get over here for you punishment.” The look she gives him make words unnecessary. “I’m not playing this game Juno.” 

“This is why our marriage will fail. I would never marry a killjoy like you Hux. I don’t think you have had one day of fun in your whole life; which is sad.” She looks at him with a sad pout. That was it that pouty lip was going to be his. 

“Get over here now.” 

“No, why don’t you make me?” She eye dart to the door behind him and she’s off. She isn’t fast enough to make it though. She screeches again as his arms circle around her waist pulling her to him. She wiggles and squirms trying to break his hold. 

“Now you are trapped.” His month brushes against her ear. The scent of her hair is intoxicating. She stops fighting against is hold. “Now it is time for you punishment, making fun of me is not something I will not allow. Calling me a coward.” He tightens his hold on her, moving his mouth down from her ear to her neck. He lightly kisses down and up her neck. “Call me old,” he whispers in her ear before turning her in his arms to face him. “Do you know that age means experience my dear?”

He claims that bottom lip, his hand roam her petite form. Part of his mind is in a state of ecstasy, savoring his little star. He uses his lips to explore, jaw, neck, her delicious collar bone. His lips could set up camp in this spot. He nips at her neck as he slowly moves his hand down to her body to that perfect ass. Perfect but unfortunately the other part of his brain just won’t shut up. 

His logical half is scream question. Why is she doing this? What does she hope to achieve? She is plotting so escape hoping he will drop his guard! His brain is fighting a war is his head. On side telling him to shut up this is want you want! But why is she doing it? 

Logic always wins with him. If something is too good to be true it normally is, and well this is the best possible outcome of the situation. She is plotting, that is the only explanation. She hopes to lead him into a false sense of security, she will try to escape.  
Why wouldn’t she? She stated at the table that very evening that she didn’t want to be here. She is trying to deceive him. With part of his brain screaming at him that he is a fool for ending this he breaks away from her. He watches her with guarded eye.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” She looks at him with a puzzled expression. She does look confused by his abrupt abandonment of her. Then again she is a damn good actress too. 

“Why are you doing this?” He stand to his full height looking down on her. 

“Doing what? Kissing you?” He start to circle her, His feel anger and mistrust radiate off him. 

“Yes Juno! What are you playing at? Are you hoping to trick me? Are you trying to play me for a fool?” His pride, this vicious creature was attacking his pride. 

“No, I’m not trying anything.” A look of bewilderment fills her beautiful face. 

“The little actress is trying to seduce her freedom from a weak man. Well sweetness I am not a weak man. I think you over estimate my desire for you.” No she hasn’t, he yearns for her more than anything but no one makes him a fool. Her face changes from puzzlement to displeasure. 

“Ha, you are a fool, Hux.” She shakes her head watching him as he stop in front of her. “Well I was staring at that ugly painting thinking about the outburst I had at your father’s table. I realized that I hadn’t accepted this situation, not truly. I had to decide if I wanted to continue being a prisoner or if I wanted to be your wife. I had made my choice but you seem to still need to make yours. ” She turns walking to the other side of the bed. 

“You have to decide if you want a wife or a prisoner. I can’t be both.”

“I’m going to bed. I’m not sure where you’re sleeping but this is my bed. Good Night.” With that she crawls under the blankets turning her back to him. 

He was a fool! 

 

“Commander Ren, we have an incoming halo for General Hux.” They disturb his training for this! 

“Why are you troubling me with this nonsense?” the Lieutenant looked nervously at him

“She said her name was Rey of Jakku.” The scavenger why would she be calling Hux?

“Inform her that Hux is not available. I will take the halo in his place if she wishes.” What if she says yes? What if she declines? He is suddenly filled with both apprehensive and anticipation it was most unsettling.

“She has agreed sir, I am forwarding the halo.” Then the scavengers face appears before him. 

“Scavenger, “ he tries to remove all emotion from his voice. He almost forgot how pretty she is even like this. Her face is hard, her eyes cold and focused. She was clearly not please with having to speak with him.

“Kylo Ren“

“Have you come to your senses and realized you need a real master to train you at last?”

“I need to talk about Juno, Ren nothing more.” Juno of course it’s Juno. “She is in danger. There has been a large bounty placed on her head.”

“Placed by whom?” Rey looks down with a sign then back up at him. The cold eyes are replaced with worried ones. 

“The Resistance.” Now she sees! Now she knows they are no better than the First Order. “Please have Hux release her to back to us before they kill her.” Hux would never release her. He spent months watching her and chasing her. Just like he would never willing let Rey go if he could get her in his grasp. 

“We will not release her back to you.” Rey looks perplexed. 

“Perhaps if he’s call off the marriage they will stop this.” 

“The marriage is the only way Hux could save her from being put to death by the First Order. He negotiated for day with my master to spare Juno from execution.” 

“There must be something that can be done.” Her devotion to her friend was admirable. 

“Have you considered that it maybe Juno’s time and it is her destiny to die?” 

“Her time to be assassinated you mean! Please talk it over with the General convince him to release her.” 

“I will relay your message Scavenger. In return you should reconsider my offer to train. You could be great.”

“I will call back in three day to see what he has decided. Goodbye Ren.”

“See you soon, Scavenger.” She disappears from sight. Interesting, she is clearly not on the base anymore. He would recognize the wall of the Falcon anywhere. She is traveling, she is going to Juno. He needs to get to Arkanis immediately.” 

“Lieutenant, have my ship prepare for immediately departure. I am going to see the General.” He would get his little scavenger this time. Her compassion for Juno would be her downfall.


	31. Negotiate

He paced in front of the windows of the sitting room that was next to the kitchen. Madame had retired and by retired he knew that meant taken her sleeping pills and was passed out in her room. Father was still in his office drinking and the last thing he wanted to do was kick up that hornets’ nest. So he silently paces pondering Juno’s words. She had a point; he couldn’t very well treat her like a prisoner when she is his wife. 

He has a lot running through his mind at this time. He’s kicking himself of stopping a good thing, he tries not to think about her soft lips, or the way you back curved under his hand as she arched to reach for his lips. He hated his logical mind at this time. He scowled out the dark window when a noise got his attention. Standing in the door is the family servant. She was been with them forever, now in her early fifties he sees the years have started to take effect. He once red hair was greying, her face starting to get wrinkles by her eyes and month. 

“Can I get you something, Sir?” She asks him her eye always filled with too much kindness.

“No, thank you.” He turns his attention back to the window. He can see her reflection watches him for a few moments before she turns and head back toward the kitchen. Once alone again he falls into the chair next to him. What was he going to do with that troublesome soon to be wife of his?

At some point he drifted off to sleep, only to be woken by the door at the end of the hall bang open. He father stumbles into the room. 

“Ah, there he is my perpetual disappointment of a son, asleep in a chair because a woman has kicked him out of his own room.” He shakes his head and murmurs to himself “Weak.” Hard eye fall on him. “I expect you to control her, boy. I will not have her speak to me like that again.” He moves to the exit by the kitchen. “I don’t want to see you here when I come back boy.” He doesn’t want to be here when his father comes back either. 

“Can I get you something, Sir?” He hears from the kitchen and he know exactly what his father is about to get and he didn’t want to hear that! 

He makes his way back to his room to find Juno sleeping peacefully. The room was stifling she had the heat turned on high. He adjusted it back down to the correct temperature. Hux was use to sleep in the coolness of space and it would be in her best interest to adjust as her primary home will soon be the Finalizer. He lay in bed listening to the rhythmic beating of the rain against the window. Wondering just how upset she will be in the morning when she finds him in bed beside her until he drifts of to sleep. 

 

Curse this cold planet and its dampness! She thinks snuggling up to her lumpy pillow. There’s a knock on the door. “Ah, go away,” she whispers then the strangest thing happened. The pillow laughed! Her eyes snap open to see that her lumpy warm pillow is actually Hux. He was now watching her in great amusement. 

“Good morning, you’re a cuddly thing. Not that I’m complaining but I have been waiting for about an hour for you to wake up.” He pushes a strand of her hair back from her eyes

“I told you, you can’t sleep here!” She tries to push away but his arm goes around her back holds her in place against his side. 

“You can’t kick me out of my bed little star. How did you sleep?” she continues to push against him trying to break his hold. 

“Good until my pillow laughed and turned into a Hux.” 

“I was thinking about what you said and I agree.” That made her stop her escape attempts and look up at him. “I don’t wish for my future wife to feel imprisoned, but we can’t just ignore that fact that you did finance my emeries. So I find myself a bit of a loss on how to proceed. You will have to be watched. I can’t have you running back to the resistance, you must understand that. I do want to allow you to have some freedom though.”

“At this point any freedom would be well received,” she gives another push against him. “So, you want to negotiate then?” The thing Terra’s do best. 

“Negotiate?” he gives her a dirty look 

“Oh I supposed a tyrant like you doesn’t know what that is! Well you see A negotiation is what grownups do to settle fights. They both sit down together and meet in the middle. You don’t get exactly what you want but neither does the other side.” She gives him big doe eyes like a child. 

“You think you’re pretty funny.” Hux had a frown now. 

“I have my moments.” She gives on good push and she’s free from his grasp. “Freedom!” She goes to get up. “Blood hell why is it so cold in here?” she grabs and pulls the blanket around her.

“This is the temperate in my quarters aboard the finalizer. You should start preparing yourself.” The starship, she had assumed he would have her held up on some estate he owned of perhaps left her here with his cold, cruel family.

“You plan on keeping me on the war ship?” 

“Where else would I keep you?” Another knock on the door, his parents must be waiting for them. “You need to get dressed. Father will be displeased, we are already late.” 

 

They were almost done breakfast, had listen to Madame’s itinerary for that evening’s dinner when Kylo Ren arrived. 

He did not join them for the meal as Madame requested, but asked to speak to both the Commandant and General about something urgent. 

“I have to speak with the cook about tonight’s meal, Juno. Please finish up and join me in the sitting room after we have many things to discuss and appointment to make.” Madam says hurrying out of the room. It reminds Juno of her mother planning her sister’s wedding. The memory turns her stomach and she couldn’t eat another bite. Her mother would have loved to plan her wedding. She sits at the table wallowing at what can never be. 

“Are you done Miss?” a servant askes. “If you’re not its fine, I just can’t be in the kitchen well the Lady is there.” That’s odd.

“Yes, I’m done.” She moves to start clear away the plates. “Let me help you.” 

“No please, don’t. It will only make them angry if they saw you. You’re a Lady. Please sit.” 

“Have you worked for the family long?” Juno takes her place back at the table.

“Yes miss, since I was a teenager. Everyone is very excite the young master Hux is getting married and to a Lady such as yourself. It is more than we ever hoped for.” She smiles kindly at Juno. 

“You have worked here for so long. You must know everything about the family.” She nods as she sets back to her work. “Do you think you could tell me what happened to Hux’s mother?” 

The woman stops dead in the middle of reaching for the plate in the center of the table. She stares down well answer,” She is not to be spoken of in the house Miss.” Juno was about to press for more information when raised voice were heard coming from the office. Hux storms in to the dinner room and stops looking between the two women. 

“What’s got you all upset?” Juno stands from the table his eyes lock on hers. His normal calm cool demeanor is changed, he looks scared. He takes a breath and composes himself. In that one breath he was back to his regular self. 

“Come Juno, I have received some troubling news. We need to see you in the office.” What could possibly upset him so? She enters the office taking a seat all three mean looking at her. 

“Well there’s no easy way to do this.” Hux kneels in front of her. “We received information that the resistance council has placed an obscene bounty on your head. This will require the time line to move rapidly. We will need to marry tomorrow. Everything will be arranged today. Also Kylo Ren is going to remain by your side at all times.” 

“No that’s impossible; I cannot plan a wedding in one day.” Madame was standing in the corner, Juno hadn’t seen her.

“I would have it done today and have her back on the Finalizer if it were possible.”Hux shakes his head. “I need to get you back on my ship, it’s the only place I can guarantee your safety.” 

“I think I can manage to keep her alive a few days.” Ren says, “My knights will be here tomorrow. She will be watched around the clock. I think we can give your lovely step-mother the chance to plan the wedding; it will be her only chance to do it after all and what about your lovely bride? It is the most important day of her life as well.” Hux throws a dirty look at Ren. Juno would have to agree what it he playing at. The only person upset about this is Madame Hux. Juno doesn’t care about how the wedding takes place. Something is off. 

“I’m assuming that you delivered this warning, Commander.” Juno turns her full attention on him and after living with Rey and Luke she knows what these force uses can do with their minds. So she asked in her mind (Rey is coming isn’t she? I am to be bait for you.) 

“Indeed.” He responds aloud. (You are) she hears in her mind. They are coming for her!

“Well we are most grateful,” she turns to Hux, “If the Commander believes he and his knights can keep me safe then I don’t see why we need to push the date ahead at all.” Madame sighed, smiling clearly happy. 

”I will give you a week to plan then it is back on my ship. I am also calling more troops to guard the grounds. 

“Two weeks, I need two weeks,” Madame look to the commandant

“You will wed in two weeks’ time.” Hux drops his head in defeat he would never go against is father.

“Very well, see I can negotiate.” He looks sadly at Juno 

Two weeks Rey you have two weeks was all Juno could think


	32. Funny Water

That afternoon extra troops from the Finalizer arrived along with Jamie. The next two weeks were going to be full of First Order party’s. The Supreme Leader wanted everything to be shown to the public. That meant a crew following Juno around. 

She is in Hux’s room with Jamie who’s fiddling about with her hair. Kylo Ren goes over everything expected of her.

“First you will keep your mouth shut, all the galaxy want to see is an overjoyed bride to be and you will give them just that. That means lots of smiles and contentment from you.” She glances at him in the mirror he’s waiting for her to reply. 

“Commander, are you implying that I am not elated at my upcoming marriage to the man that saved my life?” She modestly replies with makes Jamie beam behind her.

“Don’t overdo it; it’s only Hux you’re marrying.” That comment made her smile, who would have guessed Kylo Ren has a sense of humor?

“Most importantly if you are going to die, the Supreme Leader would appreciate if you can manage to do it on camera.” She head snaps up and Jamie gasps. 

“Well I would hate to disappoint the Supreme Leader by dying off camera.” Jamie was done with her hair. “Besides it’s your job to keep me alive now. What would it say if the great Kylo Ren can’t keep one girl alive?”

“Leave us.” Jamie bows to the commander and hurries from the room. He removes his helmet before moving to stand behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

“He is fond of you.” 

“Hux? I suppose he is.” 

“No, the Supreme Leader, I have often wondered why he just didn’t have you killed. You have no force abilities; you are nothing more than a high born actress with more money than brains. Why would the Supreme Leader ever take notice of you?” They stare at each other through the mirror for a moment before he continues, “A toy,” he whispers, “A beautiful doll to play with when he’s bored.” Kylo Ren bends down to whisper in her ear. “You best hope he doesn’t get bored with you.” His straightens back up; his right hand slides from her shoulder to her neck. 

“What is going on here?” Hux is standing at the door. 

“Nothing just going over what is expected of her.” He removes his hands

“You are in charge of her security Ren. Go secure the door or something.” 

“Have no fear Juno you are safe under my watch, I am more than happy to fulfill all Hux’s short comings both now and after the marriage.” Ren winks at her then slips on his helmet before leaving to stand by the door. Hux is clearly not impressed; Juno has to hide a smile. 

“You find that comical do you?” Busted…..

“I just didn’t expect Kylo Ren to have a sense of humor. He can be pretty funny.” Hux is clearly not happy at her amusement. 

“Come it’s time to greet the guest.” She stands from her usual inspection. Taking her hand she assumed he was leading her to the door but instead he pulls her to him catching her lips with his. “You look lovely this evening my soon to be wife.”  
“Thank you, you look dapper as per usual.” They leave the room

“What no compliments for the help?” Ren says sarcastically, Juno looks him up and down.

“You look terrifying as usual Commander.” 

“Excellent, get a move on. “ Juno scowls at the mask and is lead down the hall. There is a large group gathered and there are at least two cameras filming. She puts on her happy face, let the show begin. 

 

It ended up being a whirlwind of people, Juno actual knew a few. The normal greetings in the past at gathering such as this were condolences for her lost. Wisely most realized it would be in poor taste to mention the death of her family in front of the man that pushed the bottom. Kylo Ren hovered at her shoulder the entire time. 

“Juno!” Castelo Jenn an old Terra family acquaintance appeared in front of her. News was his families business. The family was known to stick their noses where they don’t belong. It has made them both very wealthy and is a couple cases very dead, but poor Castelo he had a terrible habit of not thinking before speaking. As usual he didn’t disappoint. 

“Castelo it has been awhile. I trust you are well.” She shakes his hand.

“Me, I’m great. You are looking well keep for a prisoner. I heard you were mistreated when you were captured. I even saw the doctor’s records.” Juno’s stomach dropped, she had tried so hard not to think about that day. She tucked it way into a small drawer in her mind and locked it up. Hux is across the room but notices Juno’s distress, “Oh it was true; I guess I should have sold the story for more then.” Juno tries to walk away but Castelo still has her hand. Juno feels nauseous. 

“Excuse me.” 

“Is it true that Kylo Ren killed the men?” She was going to be sick, why won’t he let go of her hand.

“I’m afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave Sir. You have clear over stayed your welcome.” Commandant Hux was listening the whole time. Once her hand was release from Castelo clutches, Juno rushes out of the room. She need to be alone, she need to breath. That’s the problem she needs air. She rushes through the kitchen which is packed with staff and out the back door startling the trooper on duty there. 

“Miss, are you alright? Should I go get help?” It was freezing and of course raining out there. 

“I just need a moment; I think I’m having an anxiety attack. I just need to breath.” The door bangs open. 

“Juno, are you ok?” Ren’s mechanical voice says behind her.

“Juno, come back inside it’s not safe out here.” Hux is there now too. She has her back to them leaning against the wall.

“I just need a minute.” Just let me have some air please. 

“Juno I need you to come inside now.” Hux won’t even let her have a minute

“I NEED A GOD DAMN MINUTE, HUX!” Her head is starting to spin now. She crouches down still holding the wall from support

“Did you just raise your voice at me?” anger fill his voice 

“Go, she clearly needs air. You both can’t disappear from the party. I will stay with her.” 

“She isn’t safe. What the hell happened?” 

“She will be fine Hux. You father was there allow him to tell you.” Hux leaves Ren and Juno alone on the damp cold porch. Ren says nothing well Juno regain her composure. 

“Hux should have taken you to see a doctor, repressing is never a fix.” 

“What can a doctor do? Nothing they say can change what’s happened.” She straightens. “Have no fear Kylo Ren the entertaining doll is just fine.” She turns to head back into the party his hand grabs her arm and she passes. 

“No, she’s not but she will be.” 

The Hux’s servant is waiting for her just inside the door with a glass of water. “Here Miss, this will help.” 

She reenters the party Ren sticking even closer. She goes and stands by Hux. It happened rather suddenly, her body relaxed and mind stared to wonder. Boy, the chandler is sparkly why didn’t she notice that before?

“What did she give me?” She whispers to Hux. 

“Who?”  
“Your servant, I am high! Wow that’s a lot of buttons on one coat.” Ren chuckles behind her. She is now examining all Hux metals.

“There metal’s not button, little star. What was given to you?” 

“Just water. I like this one best. Where are your button’s Ren? I want to pick my favorite.”

“Let’s get you some water. I think they may have over done it.” Hux says. 

“Get her upstairs before people notice.” Someone says, wait they had lots of button’s too. She was pulled away before she had a chance to pick her favorite. This made her feel pretty sad. Hux pulls her from the room and set her down in a chair. 

“Drink little star. It will help.” She takes a sip then gets up. 

“I don’t want to sit.” She walks around the room, oh it’s the bedroom. There the desk, she walks over and picks up the hat sitting on it, Hux’s hat! “Look I’m a general!” As she puts it on.

“Little star you need to drink more water.” He tries to hand her the glass but her eyes have found the bed. She is up jumping on the bed before Hux can stop her. “You have to get down from there.” She was ignoring him. “Stop jumping on the bed this instant.”

“No, why don’t you make me!” Which a scream, she finds herself pinned down on the bed. 

“It’s time to go to sleep, little star. You will feel better in the morning.” 

“I’m feeling pretty great right now. You should drink some of the funny water. Loosen you up a bit.” She reaches up and touches his cheek. 

“Sleep little star.” 

“Why do you call me that?” 

“There are millions of stars but you are my little star. You shine brighter and are better than every other one.” 

“Aw, you do like me.” she yawns 

“I do, you are very special to me. “

“I like you too.” Her eyes start closing. “I shouldn’t but I do.” Then she is out.


	33. Amateurs

Oh, lord where am I? Juno didn't remember falling asleep. Opening her eyes, oh good, she thinks, I'm still in my room. How did she get here? She never has memory problem. Never! She goes to sit up but her head spins. 

"Oh wow, Okay, let's just lay here a minute then." What does she remember? Well she was on the porch with Kylo Ren, and then she was at the party with Hux. She remember feeling very relaxed, she remembers the chandelier sparkling was very entertaining, oh and buttons, "I was drug!" 

"Indeed you were." Hux was sitting at his desk, working on his data pad. "They over did it a bit." 

"Why? Wait, how did I get here? She looks down. She was out of her fancy dress and in a tank top and underpants. “Who took my clothes off?" Hux stands and walks over to the bed.

"Why you were drug, was because you were upset. Personally, I was against it but Madame thought it would help. How you go here, I corralled your rather high self here." He leans down and kisses her forehead. "I will have some food brought up. I have to check on the security for this evening, I will be back in an hour. 

"Wait my cloths, did Jamie come remove them." Hux was at the door. He turns with a slight grin. 

"I removed them for you last night." Her mouth drops and she felt heat rushing to her face. Hux is hardly the first person to see her naked, but still! "Yes, you were quite out of control, jumping on the bed like an animal. So I had to restrain you I'm afraid. Then you may have confused your feeling for me before you last consciousness." She looks at him in horror. What had high Juno said to him? 

"Don't worry like star, I like you too." Then he exits the room. 

She manages to get up and dress by the time the servant brought up a tray of food. 

"Oh, thank you. I'm rather hungry." Juno takes a seat. 

"That is a side effect of the drug Miss. I am sorry; I'm used to making strong dose for Madame. Over the years she has developed a tolerance to it." She starts moving around the room pick up cloths. 

"I'm sorry I don't know your name." She starts eating her meal. 

"I have none; Miss. Madame took it way along time ago. People call me nothing, now." Nothing how awful, Madame Hux must really hate this woman. She’s not allowed to be in her presence, she stripped her of her name. What did she do? Juno ponders the possibilities, well it doesn’t really matter. She was not going to call this woman nothing that is ridicules. 

"Well I will call you Ann." The woman looks so please at the idea of being named. 

"Ann, what was Hux like as a boy?" She stops her tidying up for a moment.

"I assume you mean, Master Armitage. He was raised with strict rules, Miss. Discipline, and with the time table of a soldier in training. " 

"I notice the family isn't overly affectionate. I come from a very loving family." She sees the Ann is not comfortable with the conversation. She probably afraid she will say something inappropriate. "I ask only because well with such different upbringing I'm concerned that raising children will be hard for us." If he tries to stop her from hugging her son or spoil her children, there could be some problems. Ann move closer to the table lowering her voice. 

"Master Armitage was a sensitive boy, which displeased his father. Madam never cared for him as a mother. I believe he longs very much to be loved, Miss." She looks sad and well, it makes Juno sad too. She pictures this small red haired child longing to be hugged, longing to be told he is good and special. Ann goes back to work well Juno is lost in her depressing imagination of this tiny boy.

"You’re dismissed." Hux walks in looks at Ann, who scurries out of the room. 

"Feeling better?" She nods; she was stiff though, she needs to do yoga soon. As though reading her mind, "You will have time for your stretching before you have to start getting ready. Tonight we are making a public appearance so you will have to be perfect." 

"I like to think I am always perfect, even when I’m high as a kite." Hux shakes his head no smile. This guy needs to loosen the hell up. "Do you ever relax? I mean your wound pretty tight. Just sit for a minute." 

"I am a very busy man with many important things to do. I will relax when the First Order wins this war." 

"Sit," she commands, his head snaps up at her looks amused at her forcefulness. He takes a seat. Slowly she raises and goes over to him. She runs her finger along his arm and she moves to stand behind him. His shoulders are so stiff. She gently rubs them trying to relax his neck and shoulders muscles. "You should consider doing yoga with me; it will loosen all these muscles. It can't be comfortable to be so ridge all the time." 

"I am fine as I am. Though, I must admit I am enjoying your attention. What may I ask has brought this on?" She continues rubbing his neck. He takes her hand pulling her around until she is sitting in his lap. “What has brought this on? It is a side effect of the drugs?" He curls his arm around her shoulder so she folds against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Will it not to be my job to care for you soon? Am I not allowed to practice?" He did seem to soften a bit. "Tell me, my intended what is on the schedule for today?" 

He moves one hand and rest in on her knee. "Well little star, the Supreme Leader wish to splash your lovely face along with myself on all the halos in both First Order and Resistance system. Tonight we will be attending a gala; I have taken measure to insure the man that upset you yesterday will not be present.”

“Will there be dancing? I haven’t danced in forever.” She missed dancing. She could feel Hux chuckle. 

“Poor little Star, Yes, I believe there will be dancing. There normally is at such affairs.” 

“Will you dance with me?” Did Hux know who to dance? She imagines he would be very good at the structured dances like the Waltz. 

“You should start your stretching if you wish to have time. Jamie will be here shortly; the servant is also preparing you a bath in a half hour.” 

“Ann,” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“I have decided to call her Ann. Well not in from of Madame Hux obviously but I can’t just call her servant. What did she do anyways? It must have been something bad, but why wouldn’t your family just let her go?”

“That isn’t your concern. You worry about getting ready. Not about the servant.” He gentle pushes her up. 

“Fine, but I figure it out. I’m good at solving puzzles. It’s only a matter of time.” Hux gives her a look telling her to leave it alone. He picks up his data pad, though Juno does notice him watching her doing yoga more than his usual tapping. Pervert…

The gala was full of First Order family dressed in their best. Juno was very aware of the camera’s following her though out the evening. 

Hux did dance with her for a dance, he was as she suspected very proficient at the waltz. Juno was asked to dance by many gentlemen, Hux did he’s socializing with his supporters, Kylo Ren stayed close to her the entire evening, though something did seem off with him all night. 

They were on their way back to Hux estate; he’s once again on his data pad. Juno looks at the darkened landscape of this rainy planet. It had been a long evening and she was tired. 

“The Supreme Leader is satisfied with the footage obtained this evening.” Hux said in a tone of almost indifference. He too must be tired. The transport slows to a stop. “Driver what is it?” 

“Something on the road ahead, Sir.” That was when Kylo Ren grabs her as well as Hux pushing them to the floor of the car. The sound of shots could be heard hitting the car. Then glass is raining down on her. Hux is yelling in her comm. for security. Kylo is yelling instructions to the drive. Soon they’re speeding down the road. 

“Don’t stop this car for anything until we are inside the compound.” Kylo Ren commands the driver. “Amateurs, a professional would have hit the window with the first shot." She hears Kylo telling Hux. “You can get up now Juno.” Amateur or not there was a nice blast hole in her window. 

“Be careful for the glass,”Hux was trying to gently brush it off her shoulder. “Juno, look at me. Your fine, see theires the house.” She see Hux’s home not far off, she turns her attention back at her window.

“She may be in shock,” Kylo says, Hux is now talking away to god knows who. She really isn’t paying attention. They get her out of the car and into the house. People are bustling around. Soldiers checking and rechecking the security, Kylo Ren leaves her in her room, Ann is already there with water….

“Don’t worry, Miss. It’s not as strong this time.” She says and she doesn’t move until Juno drinks the entire glass. Alone in her room she sits in the chair were Jamie makes her look presentable. She starts picking the glass out of her hair; people were really trying to kill her. 

“Juno?” She was lost in thought maybe the drugs were kicking in but she hadn’t heard Hux come in. She locks eye with him in the mirror. “Are you alright?”

“I’m….fine.” She goes back to pulling the glass from her hair. Hux starts helping with the deglassing. 

“You know it’s only until we're married. Once the contract is signed this will stop. I will keep you safe.” Hux kneels by her side which makes her look down at him. His face is pleading for her to believe him. “Juno, I will keep you safe.” For his sake she offers him a small smile and a nod. “I have some work to do. I will be back later. Try to get some rest.” He kisses her forehead before heading back to the door. “I care for you very much Little Star.” Then he was gone. 

Once all the glass was removed and she was in bed, the drugs really started to kick in. She was fighting slept when she notice something on the dresser beside her. On the drawer handle is a necklace with a tiny crystal dangling there. She recognized that necklace. She bought that for Rey! Her heart skipped a beat, but she couldn’t fight it anymore the drug won out and sleep took her. Her last thoughts were how did Rey get in the room?


	34. Business Dealings

Getting into the Hux manner was surprisingly easy. She "borrowed" a troopers outfit and just acted like she is was checking security. She was in Juno's room. She would wait for her here and then with some helpful distractions get her out of there. That was the plan.....

The door flies open, a servant enters, "what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Checking the rooms, ma'am." The servant hurries about. 

"Have you not heard? There was an attack on the road. Here they come now." Rey looks out the window as there transport speeds down the drive way "The entire compound is being locked down. Someone tried to shoot Miss. Terra." Not good, she had to get out of here before she was trapped in here. She can hide her signature for a bit but Ren would,definitely sense her in time. She had to get out of here. She slips her necklace off and places it for Juno to find. At least she will knows she's not alone. 

She's able to get out and back to the hotel where Master Luke waits. 

"I didn't even see her master, someone tried to kill her." 

"I know it's all over the halo. Snoke wants the core planets to see it." She watches the halos showing the transporter stopping in front on the house. Hux's has Juno secured under his arm leading her into the compound. She looks to be in shock. Kylo Ren shadows her every step. The reports shows the damage to the transport. 

The next morning First Order planets are in an outrage an the attempt made on their star General's wife to be. Hux holds a conference. Letting the people know that Juno is fine only a little shaken by yesterday's events. Not too worry she is being well protected and the wedding was to proceed as schedule. 

 

She woke the next morning snuggles up to her Hux pillow again. 

"Are you ok, Little Star?" He asked softly

"Yes, of course." There is a knock at the door. 

"Good, that's good. I will keep you safe." This time the door opens. Kylo Ren comes in.

"Ren, seriously you can't just come in here." Hux complains

"Funny, because I just did. Up you two, the Supreme Leader as requested a meeting." Ren marches over to the closet and pulls out a flowered patterned dress for her to wear. 

"He will like this one." How Kylo Ren knows this Juno has no idea. "He likes his lady's to look feminine. That's how I know." 

"Stay out of my head." He shrugs and walks out. Juno remembers the necklace and rolls over to the dresser. There it is hanging. Rey, she was here in this room. She tucks it way in the draw she doesn't want Hux to find it. 

 

Two hours later she is aboard a ship going to the Finalizer. She's in the floral dress, her hair in prefect ringlets. "You look angelic little star." She thanks Hux, what could the Supreme Leader want from her this time?

She falls down into a low curtsy. "Raise Lady Terra." The Supreme Leader smiles which looks painful. "Leave us." She glances over at Hux as he bows. The looks he gives her tells her he too has no idea what the Supreme Leader wants. Once the chamber door is closed and she is alone with the Supreme Leader.

"How are you my dear?" He sits back in his chair.

"I'm fine." He stare at her in silence. "What did you wish to see me about Supreme Leader?" 

"You may call me Snoke. I just wish to make sure you were truly alright after the attempt against you. I myself have had attempts on my life. So I know how you must be feeling." Really?! 

"You know how I'm feeling? Truly, you have had everyone you love ripped away from you, you understand that pain. You financed a cause in hopes the your families death were not for nothing. You understand being kidnapped and raped, forced to marry and have the people you trusted tried to kill you. I'm sure you know exactly how I feel." Snoke said nothing as she has her tiny rant. 

"Child I understand your emotion very well. Your pain, your fear, you feel alone. You feel abandoned by the people you thought were your friends. I have live alone for a very long time child, those closest to me have attempted to kill me." He gestures towards the scars on his face. "I am trying to give you the life your father would have wished for you to have. A life of security and comfort. I chose a man that already adores you for your husband. Hux will provide and care for you, I dare say even love you. I have spared you from throwing away anymore of your fortune to a cause that is going to fail. I have done what I could to keep you safe for the Terra family." 

"Why would you care about my family at all." Snoke smiled

"I have done business with your family for generations my dear. I knew your grandfather, I knew your father, I was in the process of getting acquainted with your eldest brother. I had asked you to be brought to me unharmed from the beginning. I only want to ensure your safety for your father." She wanted to call him a liar but really she had on idea whom her family had business dealings with and what could he have to gain from lying about this.

"So, what am I here for?" 

"I just wanted to assure you that you are not alone. I also want you to know from up to this point I have overlooked all your past acts of treachery, but from now on any actions you take, you will be held responsible for. Do you understand me, Juno?" 

"I'll understand." He leans forward. 

"I truly hope so child, I would hate to have to kill you. I see a happy future for you if only you would allow it. Go you are dismissed." 

"As always it has been a pleasure." She falls into another curtsy. 

Hux of course needs to know what was said, Kylo Ren listen in silence but Juno knows that he was thinking the same thing she was. Snoke knews Rey was coming for her and if she went with her he would have her killed. 

Yup here's Juno Terra stuck smack in the middle. If I stay the resistance bounty will stay, if I leave Snoke will have her killed. Marriage to Hux would be the only way out of this alive. He did seem to care about her and she did find him attractive. Maybe they could be happy together. 

Back at the house Ren delivers her to her room. Madame Hux has arranged for the dress designer to come to the house instead of them going there. She had an hour before they would arrive. 

"The Supreme Leader has shown you great charity today. Allowing you to address him by his name. Giving warnings, he normal prefers to punish misdeeds not prevent them. What a special doll!"

"Why Kylo Ren if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous of me." 

"Jealous! Ha, jealous that you hold my Masters favour. I'm not the one he's forcing to marry Hux."

"I know but I am just thankful he didn't pick you for my husband." Boom! Take that Kylo Ren.

"Be careful Doll, I will not tolerate your sassy. I just want you to appreciate what a rarity this truly is. The Master is many thing but it is rare for him to show kindness. Do not let him down."

"As always I will try to please. Will you be here all day? I'm sure picking out my wedding dress will be the highlight of your month!"

"Unfortunately, yes I will be here for the tedious task. Hux is adamant about keeping you safe." 

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. You may have saved my life, maybe."

"I was only following orders. I could care less if you live or die." 

"You keep telling yourself you don't care about me Kylo Ren but deep down you like me. I know it! You like having me as a friend." 

"I don't have friends" 

"Maybe you do and you're just too stubborn to admit it." Madame Hux burst in the room, wow she is pumped up with the wedding prep. Babbling on a mile a minute about plans. It was going to be a long day.


	35. Masquerade

They are in the middle of a heated discussion that only a soon to be mother-in law and daughter-in law can have, all over the stupid dress. Madam is insistence on something traditional. Try to sway her by telling her that it's what her mother would have wanted. Bitch please! She didn't know my mother and if she had she wouldn't call her traditional. She let her youngest daughter become an actress, so come on. Juno takes a deep breath trying to calm herself before she completely disrespects the lady of the house.

She's standing in the dress she picked looking in the mirror. She likes this one. It's simple, elegant and she thinks Hux would like it. It's not really a normal wedding but every single women want to take their soon to be husbands breath away when he first sees them. This might be that dress for Hux.

Then there is the stylist stands meekly in the back repeating over and over, the people will want her to have something high fashion, over the top and glamorous. 

"Miss Terra, both those choices are far too plain. You should take something more like this." She pulls out this lace covered dress. It had so many layers and was so puffy it wouldn't fit through the doorframe. It would be exhausting moving around it that thing all day it looked heavy. 

"Please, she is a lady." Madame scoffs at the stylist choice. They both turn to her. "Well, a decision needs to be made." Madame Hux is looking at you pointedly tapping her foot, holding the traditional high collared dress out at her. It literally would cover ever inch from her, from her neck to her toes. The stylist is rolling her eyes. 

"Ren!" Juno yells, time for a male outside opinion. "Ren, get in here."

"I have no opinion." He yells from outside the door. 

"Well that would be a first! Come on we are in a deadlock here and Jamie is prancing around about me getting ready for dinner. Will someone tell me what's happening tonight?" The door opens and he marches in the room and freezes. Had he not expected her to be in a wedding dress? There is a moment of silence where both women hold out their choices.

"Hux will like the one you're wearing." Ha! She called it.

"No one cares what the idiot likes." Madame announced. 

"That's not true, I care want he likes. Thank you Ren this is the one." There is an angry huff from Madame Hux before she tosses her dress to the floor and stomping from the room. The stylist rushing over to pick it up, looking shocked at the treatment her dress had just received. Juno knew she was going to pay for this later no doubt. Madame didn't seem to be the let it go type. 

"It is a lovely look for you Miss Juno. I just know most starlets want to go big and stand out with their choice." The stylist says starting to pack up all her things. The seamstress was now at work pinning the dress. 

"I think it really depends on who you’re marrying in the end. People say weddings are for the women, ha! That is a lie! Everything is picked out around the guy or the guest. I picked this dress because it will please Hux. It is the guest you want to impress with the decor and the food. So far I have found very little to be about what I want." Ren was still there. "So, what's on the agenda for this evening?"

"It's an annual masquerade charity ball. It is held by one of our biggest financial supported. Security has been there all afternoon." The seamstress was pinning the waist. Her hands are trembling. "The security has run checks on every guest, the entertainment, the staff; two of my knights arrive in the next hour. Rest assured you will be completely safe." Well it sure sounds like they are doing everything they can. Ow! The seamstress poked her with a pin.

"Sorry Miss." She murmurs. What is her deal? She shaking even worse now.

"It’s me, I make her uneasy." Ren replied the unasked question. 

"Stay out of my head. Well you must be happy everyone will be masked this evening you can finally fit in." 

"If I was in your head you'd know it. You’re projecting. Fitting in was never an option for me." Eye roll, whatever dude Rey fits in just fine. Juno looks back at the dress. What if Hux doesn't like it? It's not too late to pick something else. "You will achieve your goal with this dress." Juno looks at Ren's reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful." Well image that a complement from Kylo Ren. 

"I'm done, Miss. You can take off the dress." Ren was out the door in a second. "I will have it ready for the big day, Miss" 

"Thank the stars, I should have been started your hair and makeup an hour ago. We are so late! Here put this one and go sit." She tossed you a red evening gown. "Hurry in the chair, we are going to do this fast." At the last minute you goes and gets Rey’s necklace from the draw replacing it with what Jamie as for you.  
Ren stopped to exam in when she exit the room but doesn’t say anything. Hux gives her the once over to make sure she's looking acceptable. It was promising to be yet another evening of smiling and making small talk with a bunch of people you could care less about. Hux was oddly distant and quiet not saying more than a word or two. Ren was close to her side most the night. The other two knights she sees circled the room. 

"Juno this is Melcom Roads the host of this glorious event." Hux introduces a man. 

"Miss Terra you are even lovelier in person. What a lucky catch you have made Hux. You must join my family for dinner, Miss.” Something about this man is just wrong. The way he looks at you the way he speaks. He is super ultra-creepy. 

"That would be depending on the time sir, with the wedding and" Hux interrupts her 

"As one of the First Order biggest financial supporters we would be glad to attend any events you host." Oops I guess it make sense to keep the money happy. General Organa certainly tried that with you.

"Excellent, I’m only the largest financial supporter for now. I'm sure that Terra fortune will help our cause greatly." He chuckles at if that was a very funny joke. All Juno could do was smile as sweetly as possible and keep her mouth shut. "Well General Hux we should discuss the plans. My son would love to dance with you Miss Terra." A young man around her age, possible younger steps forward taking her hand. He had a small problem, his hand keeps sliding from her lower back to her rear. It didn't matter how many times she corrected it he was a determined thing. When the song finally ended she was going to make an escape back Hux or Ren, but the men that evening seem to have different plans. You were never given the opportunity to leave the floor. One after another you dance with some many different partners. Hux has never allowed this before. He would normally step in after a couple dances. Her shoes were not broken in enough for this and her feet where starting to ache.  
The handsy son managed to get her back for round two. This time he keeps pulling her in too close. What is with this creepy family?

“This dance is mine.” A hand takes hers and she is whirled away from him. She starts looking for Hux and Ren but they are no longer in the room only one of knights is watching her from the far end of the room. Where are they? Has something happened? “It has been a while since I danced you’ll have to forgive me if I am not up to par.” She was being rude she hadn’t even looked at her new partners face yet and he had saved her from that creep.  
“You are dancing wonderfully,” she looks up at this new partner and her heart jumps into her throat. He had on a cape with the hood drawn up and of course a mask but behind that mask were the blue eye of none other than Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juno's dress choice - https://goo.gl/images/7tf3nq  
> Madame Hux's choice - https://goo.gl/images/MAuRXI  
> Stylist choice - https://goo.gl/images/t1ZHHb


	36. Diversions

Hux watches Juno dancing; the males in the room not giving her a chance to escape the floor. He would not normally allow this. He never was one to share but she looked so lovely when she danced and she enjoyed it so much. He hoped it would please her as well as distract her. He spent most of the day trying to convince his father to move the wedding forward. He would marry her this instant if it would end the threats against her. Both his father and the Supreme leader refuse to allow the date to be changed. Why? 

Well he knows his father’s reasoning, Mara! Father is forever trying to appease that woman. Planning the wedding has preoccupied her and has left his father free of her normal exasperating nature. 

Hux can’t ever begin to guess why the Supreme Leader refuse to push the wedding ahead. He has to trust that his reasoning is for the good of the First Order. 

The attempt last night on Juno’s life was not even done by professionals. The whole thing was poor planned and executed. It would only be a matter of time before another attempt is made. If Hux’s didn’t already have a nice well round hatred of the resistance before he sure had one now. After the way they treated Juno his hate has turned into complete loathing. They never once made a rescue attempt leaving the poor girl to the whims of her enemies, but last night as he watched Juno picking shards of glass from her hair; the lost look in her eyes caused his chest to ache. The hurt they have caused his little star he could not forgive. His only goal is to keep her safe. So Hux is forced too rely on Ren and his Knights…….there isn’t much he can say about his options at this point. There is two of the Ren’s wondering around the party looking out of place dressing all in black. Most guests seem to be giving them a breach. He can’t blame them; the knights had an ominous air about them. An officer is standing in the doorway catches Hux’s eye. He too stick out in his First order uniform. Once he sees Hux in the crowd the make his way to him avoiding the dance floor.

“Sir, we have an urgent halo for you. It is General Organa from the Resistance, she is insisting on speaking to you.” This got Ren’s attention. 

“Very well,” Hux follows the officer out, Ren hot on his heels. 

“Shouldn’t you be watching Juno?” Hux demands as they exit the room.

“My knights will watch over her.” Great just want he needs Ren breathing down his neck as he speaks to his Resistance counterpart. 

“General Organa, as you can see you are interrupting a party, what seems to be the emergency?” Hux states with the air of complete boredom. 

“General Hux, I need you to give Juno back to the Resistance immediately.” Hux notice the ex-princess’s eyes lingering on the man hovering over his shoulder. 

“Oh is that all! No matter how hard you try, you just aren’t able to turn off that royal upbringing can you? Only a princess would start of meeting with a demand so absurd.”

“Absurd as it may be it is the only way to save her. Now I know you care for her, would it not be better to have her here alive then die?” 

“It is not the only way to save Juno. Once we are wed there will no longer be a cause to kill her. Besides it’s your hand that dangles the knife over Juno. Look to your own if you wish to save her.” 

“I have done all I can here. Do you truly wish to force her to marry you?” She looks exasperated, she truly most of tried all other possibilities. “Don’t you both deserve to marry for love?” 

“That didn’t work out too good for you.” Ren mechanical voice sounds off behind Hux’s shoulder.

“Think what you want Ben, but your father and I loved each other. We had some very happy time and I am thankful for those memories.” 

“Ben is dead.” 

“No Han is dead. You are lost but I have hope for you." Hux can’t help but feel he’s stuck in the middle of a rather personal conversation and by in the middle he is actually literally in the middle of these two talking. 

“I feel we have gotten off subject.” Hux intervene Ren’s fist are clenched and his breaths are shallow, this is normally when things get destroyed. 

“She’s here! You were a diversion weren’t you?” Ren says straighten up grabbing the halo and cracking it in half, he marches out the door. Hux curses at Ren for destroying more equipment; there would be no salvaging that halo. 

“Don’t you see fool? She was a diversion. They are here.” Who was here? Why does he have to be so irritating? “She is near. The sneaky thing thinks she can hide from me.” They make their out of the hall.

“Ren I have no idea what you are talking about. Why are we out here?”

“The scavenger is here. I can sense her. She must have come to rescue her friend.” The streets are crowded it’s the end of a work week and a youthful crowd of party seekers is out looking to blow off steam after their work week. 

That’s when Ren sees the girl. She is down the street, the moment she had his attentions she start moving in the crowd further away. Ren doesn’t think twice he pursues the girl. “Ren, she isn’t a threat.”Hux yells after him both his knights are now trailing behind their leader. “We can’t leave Juno unguarded.” Ren was not listening. Hux hurries back to the ballroom. He scans the crowd but doesn’t see Juno. He starts pushing his way through the crowd pulling down peoples hoods and removing masks. Where is she? He has the troops lock the building down but his gut told him she wasn’t here. He had lost her.


	37. Between

It's has been a year since she returned with Luke and Rey to the Resistance. The bounty was removed off her head and the counsel was very apologetic but her heart truly wasn't here like it was before her time with the First Order. She's not sure when she changed but she had.

The year has been spent in therapy, at Leia's request. A year of a doctor reassuring her she is safe. That it's completely normal for her to have developed feeling of her captures and sympathy for their cause. She read halo book after halo book on stockholm syndrome, has group sessions with other ex-prisoners but nothing helps. She slowly starts to separate from the people. Rey is the only friend she lets in. She refused to do any promotional campaigning. There were whispers of brainwashing following her around the base. There was a gaping painful hole in her chest and nothing seemed too easy it. It took her months to admit it to herself. Months she spent with this unexplained ache before she could admit it to herself. She had fallen in love with Hux.

She remembers the moment it hit her. The resistance planned an attack on the Finalizer. Juno paced the floor of her room waiting for word on the outcome of the mission. When the reports came in that there attack had failed to do any major damage to the mighty vessel. The tear that ran down her cheeks was not for the pilots they lost. Her thoughts were on that fact that Hux was safe and she was thankful. 

 

"Leia I would like to leave." Leia sets down her cup of tea. Rey stops eating her sandwich looking up in shock. The afternoon tea time was still a daily tradition. "I don't belong here anymore."

"Of course you belong here. Look the council made a mistake. It was a rash decision."

"This has nothing to do with my desire to leave. Though I would hope that when I leave this time they would reframe from having a hit put on me. This isn’t my place anymore. I won't change my mind on the campaigning. I just don't feel I'm the right person to be the face of your cause. I'm not giving more money they what I have already given. It's time for me to move on."

"It's not safe for you out there Juno. The First Order still hunts for you." 

"It's a big universe, surely there must be some please I can go." 

"Juno, it will get better with time." Leia hand reaches across the table squeezing her hand.

“It’s been a year and it’s not getting better. It’s only getting worse.” You pull you hand out from under hers. 

"If this is what you wish, I'll speak to Luke he has a safe place for hiding. You would have to fend for yourself. You would be completely alone there Juno.” Rey abandons the tea leaving a half-eaten sandwich. Juno feels bad that she's hurting her friend but she just can't be here anymore. 

"This war will never get better for me, Leia. I'm stuck right in the middle and both sides can’t win. I sit here every day and wait for the people I care about to kill each other and it makes me sick. I just need to go.” 

Rey won’t speak to her, she had hurt her in a way she has never been hurt before. Luke advised on what she would need at Ahch-to. Chewy would made supply runs when he can; the wookie had a soft spot for you since you paid to fix the falcon. Luke would accompany you to make sure you would be set up and alright their alone. 

Juno lifts the bag off the bed turning to Rey, she has her back to Juno. Her arms crossed over her chest staring at the wall. “I’ll miss you.” Was all Juno could muster, as her throat contorted and she had a hard time swallowing. Rey had become a like a sister, Rey offered no respond or movement. “I’m sorry.” Juno says as she bolts out the door tears building.

Leia was there to see her off. Your leaving was keep very quiet which was good because it was harder saying goodbye then she thought it would be. Leia embraces her telling her she can come back at time, handing her a blaster and harness.” You practice using that. I need you to be able to protect yourself.” Juno takes the blaster and holds it awkwardly. Blasters really weren’t her thing. She takes a seat on the falcon and that was it for Juno’s time with the resistance. 

Luke and Chewie spend only a week with her on the island before she was completely alone. It was hard at first, the spoiled rich girl that she was. After a month or two her cooking skills improved. Every day she would climb the stairs to the top of the island and watch the sun set. She spent most of her time working in the garden. Luke gave her access to all the books on the island. Sadly most of the books were on the force which she didn’t find interesting but there was a section of history books which were proving better. Reading old Jedi tales on rainy afternoons, sunny days she’d walk along the beach. 

Chewy would come bring supplies and stay for a few days. Every shipment there would be a special gift from Leia. The peppermint tea she served. A halo loaded with movies thankfully none of hers, sweets she was fond of. She missed her friends, she missed Hux but she was able to finally properly mourn the loss of her family. She was able to find peace on this island in the middle of nowhere.


	38. Emptiness

Hux has been on a roller coaster of emotions since she disappeared that night. He can't believe he had lost her. That she managed to slip through his grasp. Once the shock worn off he became angry. An rage occupied his body. He was angry at the resistance for taking her. He was angry at Ren and his knights for leaving Juno unattended. He was angry at her for leaving but he was mostly angry at himself. Yet another failure which both father and the Supreme leader pointed out. Many of the lieutenants and soldiers received the brunt of it. Even his captain was keeping her distance. After time the fire in his veins dissipated leaving an void in his chest. He combed through ever message intercepted looking for any information concerning Juno. Was she alright? When he found nothing the emptiness only increase. Surely she felt something for him. Yes he kidnapped her but it grow into more than that. It couldn't have been completely one sided, could it? Work, work helped him ignore the ache. He works, that is what he is good at. The one thing he has always been good at. Work serves as his distraction from the person missing in his life. 

When Juno first left he was plague with dreams of her. He hated the dreams at the time. He hated waking up to find his arms empty, but as time pass so did the dreams. Now he longs for them; wishing his subconscious mind would gift him with something. He longed for a moment with her any moment even a dream would do but his mind would not allow it. Instead it would simply deny him rest keeping him up until he would give up on the idea of sleep all together. Most sleepless nights he spent watching Juno's movies, when he really missed her he'd go to his closet, tucked away in the back was her wedding gown. He couldn't get rid of it, she would have been breathtaking in it. He would close his eye and imagine her walking down the aisle. The pride he would have felt. Stars, he loved that girl.

The war carried on as wars does. Wins and loses, alliances made and broken, the time passed but his emptiness remained. He stare out windows of the bridge into the vastness of space. When he receives a message from Ren. He and his band of knights have intercepted a ship and have a prisoner to bring aboard. Why a wookie would please the man so was be beyond Hux. Surely the ship was the true prize. It's not often one get to exam the fastest ship in the galaxy. It was interesting trying to get a cell that could hold the creature but his captain could always be counted on. Ren goes to see to the new prisoner well Hux has the ship search and the data researched. The wookie was a busy fellow, the travel logs are extensive.

After all the data is examined they have a few good leads on possible locations for the resistance base. Search teams were dispatched.

"Sir the ship has returned from the planet Ahch-to. The planet seems to be devoid of human inheritance except for one island. The droid returned with an image. Hux see a person on there hands and knees in a garden. The droid focus in on the individual and his heart leaps into his chest. He would know that face any where. He watches has Juno pushing the hair off her forehead well she works. He was already making preparation in his mind. He would be on his way with in the hour. He had to get ready to depart, when a lieutenant comes running in. 

"General the location of the base as been confirmed, the Supreme Leader is demanding we attack immediately." He heart drops he glace back down at the image of Juno. 

 

"Make the preparation." The men and women start to move. He inhales a shaky breath. Duty, the Order always comes first.


	39. When it's over

Hux couldn't sleep the night before the attack. He keep telling himself that it was merely nervous but it wasn't, something was wrong. He rechecks the plans again. Where was Ren, the knight has been acting odder than normal the past few days. Spending vast amounts of time with the Wookie. 

"Ren, you seem off," they stand outside his ship. The launch bay is bustling with activity as troops load up. 

"Everything is fine Hux." He starts to climb the ramp to his ship but stops. "Hux, my abilities have allowed me to see people and their true emotions. Juno had grown to care for you and you for her in spite of all the odds. You searched for her no stop since you lost her and yet once she's found you remain here. So I have to ask if there nothing you value more than this cause." Hux had to admit that last couple years his fight wasn't about the first order's hold on the galaxy as much as it was about finding Juno and ending this so they could be together. At this point he could careless about ruling the galaxy. He would spend the rest of his days on Juno's island farm with her if that was what she wished. "Something to think about." Ren says before turning and return up the ramp. 

When the first battalion engaged, they were suppose to enter the atmosphere of a sleepy early morning group caught off guard and unawares but in was quite the opposite. In fact it wasn't long before even the Finalizer itself was under siege. Hux is yelling order from the platform on the bridge, and part of his mind is thinking of Juno. How he should be with her on her little island. 

Update from the on going battle planet side were broken and confusing. Ren's knights all fell to the Jedi, but Ren was no where to be found. He was presumed dead. It wasn't until engine one went down on the Finalizer was he informed that the Wookie had escaped. It has become clear this was the end, staff was abandoning there post, chaos took over as resistance started boarding. Some troops stayed and fight others fled. 

"Sir, Kylo Ren has been located." His timid assistance hands him a halo. As an explosion shakes the floor. Hux looks down at the video. He has to rewind and watch the footage again. 

General Organa with her blaster out matching up the field. On one side the scavenger girl from Jakku. The other side Kylo Ren, mask off both deflecting any shoots in their direction, Ren cutting down troops in the way. The old Jedi bring up the rear. The hard reality hit. Kylo Ren had betrayed them. 

"I'm sorry sir." His assistance said.

"Abandon ship, get to an escape pod. It's over." The alarm sounds, Hux goal is to get to a ship. He has four loyal troops that accompany him to the hanger. He is about to board his ship when he is hit. He is on his knees, looking up to see the resistance pilot, the one he interrogated a life time ago. His hand hold his stomach. He was losing blood quickly. The three troops engage the resistance fighters well one pulls Hux to his feet. Fighting the pain, he forces himself to stand and get on the ship. "Soldier do you know how to fly?" Only the basics but the basics would do. They get to the cockpit and get the engine up. They manage to exit the finalize and get out of the dog fight between tie fighter and xwings. In the distance he see the millennium falcon. He enters the coordinates and punches it. He could feel himself become light headed. 

"Sir?" The troop say as Hux get out of his seat and make his way to the medical supply. He get the med droid activated before he losses consciousness. 

"Good sir, you are awake. Your injury has been repaired, I'm sorry to forced you wake but we are almost at the destination you entered." Hux fights the pain sitting up. He had been out for hours. He slowly makes his way to the cockpit, he had just taken his seat when they comes out of hyper space. There before him is a planet most covered in water. 

It was night as he makes he approach to Juno's island. She circles until his see the lights shimmering in the windows of a tiny house. She is standing in the door frame. He looks for a place to bring the ship down. 

"Thank you soldier, the ship is yours. My war is over." 

"Where do I go sir? Should I return to the First Order? Hux smiles at him. 

"You can go where ever you want! You can be what ever you want. I just ask you tell no one where you left me. In fact tell them I died from my injures." 

"I will Sir." One final salut from his soldier. Hux watches the ship leave before he looks at the mountain he has to climb. This would take a while in his injured state. 

"Stop there,I'm armed." she stands at the top of the uneven steps he had spent the last hour climbing. She has a touch in one hand shining orange light around her, catching the highlights of her hair, making her radiant against the darkness around her, a pistol in the other hand. She did not look comfortable holding it. Hux wonders when was the last time she fired it. "This is the part when you step in the light and identify yourself, stranger." 

"I would not blame you if you wished me dead." Her breath catches, she whispers his name as she lowers her pistol. Taking that as a good sign that she would not shoot him, he really didn't wish to be shot again. He steps into the light. 

"My word! What happened to you?" She rush forward towards him. She's aides him to her tiny house. He almost laughs at the thought of the riches person in the universe living this way. She helps him lay down in the bed. She fetches him water, food and looks at his wound. Stars he was tired but still he tells her everything. The lose of his ship, Kylo Ren's betrayal. "I told the soldier to tell them I died. I was hoping you would allow me to stay here with you." She remained quiet seating beside him. She held his hand. 

"That is a discussion for another time. Right now you are here and you need to rest."He start to protest when she shushed him. "Go to sleep, Hux." She stood too leave. 

"Please stay with me." She did, she seat next to him holding his hand and for the first time since he lost her he fell into an easy sleep.


	40. All one needs

She checked on Hux in the morning. He was sleeping peacefully. She digs through the clothing here to find him something to wear, all his clothes were ruined. She sets what she finds at the foot of his bed before quietly exiting and heading to her spot she goes to every morning to overlook the ocean. 

She should go to the garden, but at this moment she had a lot on her mind. Hux wants to stay with her. Part of her is overjoyed then another part is screaming whoa girl, this is the guy that kidnapped you. 

"Juno?" Hux walk up behind her. "I was nervous something happened to you when you weren't there this morning." 

"I come here every morning and evening as long as the weather allows. See,over there." She points to the clouds building in the distance. We have to keep our eyes on it. If it moves this way we will have a storm." He takes in the view.

"It's beautiful here." She smiles glancing at him over my her shoulder. He had changed into the cloths she provided him. 

"This is my thinking spot. I spend a lot of time here." She turn and takes his hand leading him back home, he should be resting. 

"Juno, can we discuss my staying here with you." He looks up at him. She tells him he is welcome to stay here. This is a secret place that is sanctuary to those who wish to be left alone. Luke spent a decade here undisturbed. "Juno, my little star." He reached down to kiss her to which she pulled away. Yes she loved him, yes she was happy the he come to her but he kidnapped her, held her hostage, hell he was going to force her to marry him. So well she didn't what to make it too easy. 

"Hux, you can join me here but that doesn't mean we are together. I would like to have the opportunity to get to know you as someone other than the man the held me prisoner. They are many places here that with a little work could be your home. I'll help you fix one of them up." He seemed hurt a bit but accepted her offer. He could do this slowly. 

Slowly is exactly what they did. Hux recover fully from his injury. He took the house closet to hers. They work together in the garden, then would eat their meals together. Chewy had made only one supply delivery since Hux arrived. He hid well the Wookie visited. He deliver more messages. That night at dinner they watch a halo from Leia. 

She told her about her son Ben coming home to her. It made her happy, Leia seem so pleased in the video. It was truly the happiest Juno had ever seen her. The news of Hux's death was also deliver. Which made Hux happy. No one was looking for him at least. Leia suddenly became very serious. 

"Juno, the war is almost over. Luke, Rey and Ben were hunting down Snoke and once that vile creature is gone the remaining First Order will disband.  
They have lost their best General, their strongest enforcer, and soon their financier. Come home Juno, Rey misses you. I miss you. Just think about it okay." 

Leia had sent more halo movie, but the special extra gift this time was music. Hux offers to clean up after supper so Juno can get the music playing. She giggles which excitement, she hadn't had music in quite some time. She closes her eyes swaying to the music. Hux's hand sneaks its way around her waist, pulling her into his arms. "I love when you dance." It was at the end of the second dance that Hux made his move. His kissed her softly, there was an innocence to it. He had never kissed her in the past with such gentleness, with such caution. 

From that day they progressed, soon they were living together. They were happy on there small little island. Hux enjoyed Luke's book more than she had. He said it was fascinating to read historical story's from the other sides point of view. Juno liked the rainy day the best. Hux would hold her and they would drink tea and watch the rain. 

It was a sunny morning when the visit came. Hux went to his old house as Juno ran down to see Chewy, but it was not Chewy this time. Rey run down the ramp and hugs Juno, followed by Leia. Rey wanted to see everything, she hadn't been to the island since she came here to get Luke. Juno showed her the house. Leia stopped looking at the table, Juno hadn't cleared away the breakfast. The table was set for two. Juno doesn't acknowledge the look Leia gives. She offers to show Rey the garden, but Leia wasn't done. She goes to the closet and pulls out a pair of Hux's pants. 

"Well, well, what have we here? Two setting at breakfast, men's cloths in the closet, where is he?" She has a joyful smile on her face. 

"I don't know what your talking about." Ha Leia laughter. Panic and dread fill her. She heads into Hux's place and tells him what happens. There is nothing they can do. He gives her one last kiss before they go meet their fate 

The happiness on Leia's face falls when she see who Juno's mystery man is. 

"Hux, back from the dead. Poe said he shot you." 

"That he did. Then I came to the place I should have come too start with." 

"We had come in hopes of getting Juno to leave this place but I think for now it is best you stay." She eyes Hux with distaste. "Juno walk me back to the Falcon." Hux looks shocked, aren't you going to take me in? "Haven't you heard General Hux is dead. I prefer to keep it that way." 

"Is see so many similarities between us Juno. We both were raised in wealth, both free spirits, both lost our family's to war." She turn touching her checks "Both hopeless when it comes to love." 

"I do love him. I'm sorry that disappoints you." 

"I'll continue to send your monthly supplies Juno. You will have to stay here for awhile. Until people forget, don't worry they always forget in time." She stands back and looks at her oddly. "This isn't the best place to raise a child but it will be peaceful." Child.... Leia smiles at her. "Congratulation, I'll have a doctor come too for check ups but make sure that man stays hidden." 

Rey hugs you again, "Are you ok here Juno?" She smiles at her friend.

"This is the happiest I've been in a long time." Rey hugs her again. 

"I'll visit, I promise." Juno watches them leave, Hux is waiting for her pulling her into an embrace. 

"She says she will send monthly supplies. Along with a doctor." Hux questions why a doctor. "Well I assume it will only be for nine months or so." It took Hux a moment to piece it together. 

"A child! Oh you....oh, you clever little thing." He falls to his knees kissing her stomach. 

*******

Juno had invested some money in upgrading the communications to the island. She could now contact Leia or Rey as need. It only seem practical with a child on the way. 

Their son was born on a rain day, Hux had to preform the delivery, their boy was already like his father. Everything had to be done on his time table. He couldn't wait for Rey to bring the doctor. 

Hux smiles proudly at her well he watches his son greedy latch to her beast. He kissed Juno's forehead. "You did well little star. Very good job." Their child is a marvel. 

He took care of the garden well Juno recovered. He look around him. Who would guess the great General Hux the leader of the First Order would end up in this place? Living on a isolated island. No one would believe it. He feels eyes on him and turns his head to see Juno standing in the doorway. Child in her arms smiling at him. He would not change this for anything. This here was all he needed.


End file.
